The Sakamaki Brides- A Bride for Laito
by Nique116
Summary: With the Cordelia troubles over and the boys' Uncle Richter gone, Reiji sees no harm in allowing Kimi Kasimoto to stay. Unlike Yui, however, this bride is not entirely human, and she is well aware of the brothers... otherworldly characteristics. How will the brothers fare with another bride in the house? What adventures lie ahead for Kimi? Part One of a six part series.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, this is my first story on , so please be patient with me as I learn how to upload and stuff. Anyway, Hi! I'm so glad you chose to read my story! This is going to be Part One of a six-part series following the Sakamaki brothers. Please leave comments and reviews, as any _constructive_ criticism and _positive_ feedback is always appreciated. Thanks! ~Nique**

SERIES PROLOGUE:

It's been 3 months since Cordelia was locked away for good and Yui awoke as a vampire. Though their romance had a rough start, Ayato and Yui have developed a relationship with each other. As a new vampire, Yui has come to understand the struggle the Sakamaki brothers endured, and forgiven them all for their behavior. As she continues to attend school with the brothers and adjusts to the Night life and all it entails, all seems to settle down at the Sakamaki manor... That is, until Tougo (also know as 'Karlheinz') sends a new "bride" to the house.

CHAPTER 1: MOVING IN

I stood on the porch of the massive, Victorian-style manor house, waiting for someone to answer my knocking. The dark thunder clouds loomed ominously over the house and I shook off the feeling that I was in over my head with my new living arrangement. Just as I was reaching out for the handle to open it, the heavy wooden door swung inwards, seemingly by itself, and I stepped inside.

"Well that was a bit melodramatic," I said aloud, recognizing the presence of one of the boys somewhere in the shadows along the far wall. I set down my duffle bag, the only personal belongings I had left packed safely away, and brushed off my clothes. The man stepped out of the shadows as I made myself more comfortable, but I ignored him until he stood directly in front of me. His irritation was nearly suffocating in the large front entryway, filling the air with a heavy tension. I met his crimson colored eyes with calm amusement at his theatrics as I stood up straight again.

"Hello, Sakamaki Reiji-san. I'm Kasimoto Kimi, the new "bride"... Your father sent me," I said, extending my hand to shake. The dark-haired brother let out what seemed like a growl at the mention of Karlheinz, also known as Sakamaki Tougo, the Vampire Lord and head of the Sakamaki family. However in the next moment, Reiji, the second son, had schooled his features into a carefully neutral and supposedly polite mask as he bent at the waist and kissed the back of my outstretched hand. I smirked and rolled my eyes as his voice dripped with false charm.

"Ah, Lady Kasimoto. I'm afraid we were not as... _informed_ about you as you seem to have been about us. I'll have the staff prepare your room while we take tea in the parlor. You can tell me your story then. Please follow me." He demanded rather than asked, turning on his heel and striding confidently into the adjoining room.

The air in the room was possibly even colder than that of the entryway, which suited me just fine, but it also alerted me to the presence of another one of the brothers. This presence, unlike Reiji's, felt sluggish and more serene, though still inherently dangerous. It must belong to Shu, the eldest son. Tougo had told me all about his sons, and I had paid close attention. I knew, of course, that Tougo had a specific son in mind to whom I would serve my purpose as a "bride," but I had my own reasons for agreeing to live in the manor. And since the vampire Lord would not say which son he had chosen me for, I thought it best that I knew as much as possible about each brother.

Reiji's annoyed hiss brought my attention back to the issue at hand.

"So the spoiled brat awakens," Reiji taunted bitterly. Shu snorted and sat up from the couch in the corner where he must have been hiding.

"Tch. She's arrived then... Another "sacrificial bride" to whet our appetites. As if the blonde wasn't troublesome enough as a new vampire, now he wants us to deal with _another_ bride? Tch." Shu's voice rumbled low across the room like suppressed thunder. I heard the power in his tone, so much like his father's, and yet he didn't strike me as being... frankly, tenacious enough to be the heir to the Sakamaki empire.

Next to me, Reiji glared at the golden-haired vampire as he set a cup of tea before me. Carefully, I lifted the fragile teacup to my nose to smell for any of Reiji's infamous potions. I smelled the tangy-but-sweet Jasmine leaves, the Mint used for balance and the sugar he'd added for taste, but I also smelled... ah, there. Just the barest hint of Skullcap and Valerian herbs. I replaced the untouched porcelain teacup back on the saucer with a soft clink before speaking.

"First of all, _she_ has a name. I'm Kasimoto Kimi, and I have indeed been sent by Karlheinz as the next, ahem, "bride." Second, Sakamaki Shu-san, I think you will find me far less troublesome than a juvenile vampire, though perhaps less appetizing as well," I said calmly, crossing my legs and relaxing into the plush chair I sat upon. As I prepared to continue with my rant, I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end as not one, but two more brothers appeared in the room, this time accompanied by a blonde female vampire. This must be the young one they spoke of.

The first brother swaggered into the circle of chairs and took a seat among them, more or less directly across from me. The female followed him a little too quickly, and I realized she had not yet mastered how to move or behave like a human in her new body. She made to sit in her own chair, but the red-headed boy pulled her onto his lap instead. His brilliant bottle-green eyes glowed with cruel mischief.

"Sit here, Chichinashi," He smirked at her and she blushed. I frowned at his cruel nickname for her, but since I knew little about their relationship, I decided not to immediately interfere. This decision was only strengthened a few moments later when the boy leaned in a kiss from the little female and she didn't even try to resist.

The second brother unnerved me, like meeting an adorable but rabid dog. He clutched a creepy-looking teddy bear to his side and kept his lilac hair pulled back away from his face, but there was something off about him. Even _I_ could sense that. He had dark circles underneath his eyes, as if he hadn't slept in weeks, and his smile seemed cheerful in a way that made me think he'd just tortured some poor little animal and enjoyed its pain. He looked at his brother, who was trying valiantly to wrap himself around the blonde vampire.

"Ayato-kun, do you think this one is for me? A new doll for my collection? Or maybe..." The rest of his sentence would go unsaid as a third brother entered the room. I felt the air behind me stir as he materialized there.

"Nfu... So he's sent us a new Bitch-chan, then? Bitch-chan's become no fun since Ayato-kun claimed her as his own... And her blood isn't as sweet anymore," a sultry voice purred. I turned slowly, taking in the vampire's appearance. He was very fashion forward, in an indie/punk sort of way, his long, red curly hair mostly hidden by a black fedora. His forest-green eyes sparkled with lust and mischief and his smile was predatory as he leaned closer, his lips brushing against my collar when he whispered.

"If you'd like to study me in further detail, Bitch-chan, I'd be happy to let you examine every inch of my perfection in the privacy of your room..." My eyes widened and I flushed scarlet at having been caught staring. I quickly turned away.

"Not on your immortal life, Pervert," I said without thinking, my embarrassment and disdain coloring my voice and creating the nasty hiss the boys must have heard. I flinched, thinking I'd be in for it for sure, a guest in the home of these spoiled and powerful Vampire Princes. I was not looking forward to whatever punishment the stern-looking Reiji would think up for me. I scrambled to apologize and recompose myself.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

But to my surprise, the red-headed vampire boy only laughed. He readjusted his fedora, pushing it away from his eyes as he threw his head back and bared his fangs in a deep chuckle.

"Nfu, Bitch-chan's got spunk! Perhaps I should call you Neko-chan, mmm, Little One?" He hummed, leaning back down and running his fangs gently over the sensitive skin below my earlobe. A shiver involuntarily worked it's way up my spine and the boy's dark, satisfied chuckle tickled my ear.

Shaking off my strange reaction to this brother's presence, I greeted them each in turn, starting with the arrogant one.

"Hello, Sakamaki Ayato-san. This must be the new female vampire Shu-san mentioned. Hi, I'm Kasimoto Kimi. But please, call me Kimi-chan, as we'll be spending quite a bit of time together in the future, I assume," I said, extending my hand to shake the timid girl's. She swallowed hard before taking my hand hesitantly and bringing it to her nose.

"It's a pleasure. I'm Komori Yui, and you can call me Yui-chan as well. You smell so delicious..." she trailed off as Reiji glared at her, pushing his glasses back upon the bridge of his nose.  
"Oh, dear. I'm so sorry, I must admit that I'm still very new to this..." she continued after a moment. "But there's something so different about the way you smell, not at all like the maids..." I snatched my hand back quickly, but with a small smile so as not to offend the girl, hoping to change the subject.

"And Sakamaki Kanato-san. I'm glad to meet you. I hear you're quite fond of sweets. I've brought with me a recipe for my special Ultimate S'more cake. Maybe I can make it for you soon," I suggested carefully. The child-like vampire lit up with excitement and I inwardly sighed with relief. Though I sensed the dangerous air from all of the brothers, Kanato easily scared me the most. I would do my best to stay on his good side, for now.

Pausing before I addressed the last triplet, I glanced at Reiji with an amused expression.  
"Did you really think it would be necessary to drug me with the Skullcap and Valerian in this tea? I've already promised to be little trouble," I mused. His thunderstruck expression caused me no undue amount of satisfaction and I tried (unsuccessfully) to hide my smirk.

Turning back to the Pervert, I sighed.  
"That means you must be Sakamaki Laito-san. Your father told me much about you all. But where is the youngest Sakamaki? Subaru, I believe?" I asked, accidentally forgetting the honorific as I glanced around the room where the other five brothers and the girl lounged in varying degrees of relaxation (or lack thereof).

Just then, a loud crack was heard throughout the room as a pale fist slammed against the wall to my left. I tried not to show my surprise, but inwardly, I had nearly jumped out of my skin. I silently cursed myself for letting my guard down. I hadn't even sensed his appearance into the room.  
"Do not speak my name as if you know anything about me, stupid girl," a deep voice roared.

Reiji pushed his glasses up his nose again (a habit that denoted irritation, I presumed).  
"Tch. Not this again, Subaru-kun. We just had that wall fixed from the last time your temper was directed at the manor." Ah, yes. Tougo had told me this son had some... anger-issues. I would stay away from this one as well.

Returning from my mental tangent, I addressed Reiji once more.  
"Well, now that we've all been introduced, might I be shown to my room? I'm quite exhausted from my journey and I presume I will be awakened in a few hours for night school, yes?" Reiji looked unsettled, but quickly hid it behind his polite facade.

"Very well, right this way, Lady Kasimoto. You will stay in our guest bedroom until further notice. Your bags should already be there. Please follow me." He turned and flung open the parlor doors, striding into the hall without so much as a glance backwards. I stood from my chair and bowed gracefully to the rest of the brothers.  
"It was so nice to meet you all. I do so hope to become closer in the future," I remarked quietly. Behind me, I heard Laito's soft giggle and Shu's annoyed grunt as he promptly resumed his nap.

"If you wanted to be closer to me, Neko-chan, all you had to do was ask," Laito hummed seductively in my ear, pulling me against his chest with one arm around my waist. With the other hand he tipped my chin up until my eyes met his sparkling forest-green orbs. He bent his head as if to kiss me and I gasped, opening my mouth wide enough for the vampire to catch a glimpse of my little secret.

Laito paused.  
"What's this? Is Neko-chan-?" Using his distracted mumbling to extract myself from his grip, I quickly took my leave of the room. Catching up to Reiji quickly, I thanked him before shutting my bedroom door in his face and sliding down against the wooden door with a sigh. I could faintly hear Reiji's footsteps echo down the hall as he stalked away.

"That was far too close for comfort. I've gotta stay away from that one," I thought aloud, picturing the fedora-clad vampire. Crawling into the pink bed still wearing my traveling clothes, I cringed.  
"I hate pink," I murmured before falling asleep. I must have been more tired than I realized. I was weakened by starvation, and remaining alert and confident in that room filled with the most powerful Vampire Princes on the planet had drained whatever energy I'd had left. Even in my sleep my throat burned like the fires of hell... The blood-lust was getting stronger by the day. I would die soon, if I kept this up. But what could I do? Well, that was why I was there, right?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First, I want to say a HUGE Thank You to everyone who commented, favorited and/or gave me feedback and suggestions for this story, including those people who looked over my shoulder while I typed this next chapter ;).**  
**Second, this chapter will give you a loser look at Kimi's backstory and establish a connection between her and Laito. It gets kinda hot and heavy quickly, I know, but I have a reason for that, so don't worry. That said, here's the warning:**

**WARNING: SMUT SCENE AHEAD! RATED M FOR 18+ (or you know, if you're into that kinda thing at 17 1/2, I won't tell, lol). Anyway, enjoy! And as always, please comment, favorite, whatever :). ~Nique**

CHAPTER 2: FIRST IMPRESSIONS LEAD TO FIRST ENCOUNTERS

Third-person POV

Back in the parlor, the brothers lounged about the room in a state of false normality, no one wanting to ask the question they were all thinking. Shu still slept, Kanato was talking to Teddy quietly in the corner, Subaru leaned against the wall in a sulk, Laito played pool against himself and Reiji sat broodingly in the center of it all, his hands folded under his chin while he thought. The soft sounds of Ayato's moans as he drank Yui's potent blood filled the air. When the oldest triplet had taken his fill, he raised his head from the blonde's throat and licked at the blood running down the side of his chin. The young vampire sighed and sat up on Ayato's lap again, wiping at the excess blood running from the already mostly healed puncture wounds on her neck.

"So..." she began, licking her fingers delicately. "What do we think about the new girl?" The room went still as the brothers glanced around the room at each other silently. Ayato shrugged.

"She's not so bad looking... and she's got great tits," he declared boldly. Yui frowned down at her vampire boyfriend, who only shrugged again. "What? It's true. Aw, don't be jealous Chichinashi, I have already claimed you. And unlike _him_, I do not intend to take more than one wife." Yui's pale color grew whiter still.

"W-wife?!" she stammered, beginning to stand and distance herself from Ayato. But the boy let out a low growl and wrapped his arms around her slim waist, pulling her back onto his lap and cuddling her close to his chest.

"Oi! Settle down, Ore-sama's not ready to get married yet. Besides, that's not the issue here," he soothed her in his own, arrogant sort of way. At least it seemed to work as the petite blonde settled back down.

Across the room, Laito laid down his pool stick and turned to face his brothers, leaning against the red, velvet-covered table.  
"I agree, Neko-chan is quite beautiful. She's so exotic looking... with her dark skin and hair. But her Japanese is flawless. And the way she hisses and spits at my teasing... So refreshing! It will be so much fun to play with her. I can't wait to see her writhing in ecstasy in my bed, her eyes bright with pain as I sink my fangs into her perfect throat," he moaned, getting totally lost in the fantasy.

Shu snorted and actually sat up, opening his eyes to purposefully stare down each of his brothers before he spoke.  
"He gave the same instructions with this one as with the last... We can't kill her. He mentioned something about her being... *yawn* a foreign delicacy..." he trailed off, closing his eyes again.

Subaru clenched his fists.  
"Why is he doing this?! Doesn't anyone remember what happened _last_ time we got special instructions not to kill a bride?! What the hell is _wrong_ with everyone?!" he roared in fury, stalking out of the room and slamming the door shut again. Reiji sighed and lifted his head, pinning Yui with his stern gaze. The young female got up and left the room quickly, chasing after the youngest brother.

"Why does it always have to be _my_ Chichinashi who goes chasing after that hot-tempered _Tsundere_?" Ayato mumbled in irritation. Reiji ignored him, addressing the room at large.

"At least this one's manners will require far less work than the last one's... Did anyone notice how she addressed each of us as her superiors? At least she knows her true ranking in this house. Still... her mouth seems to run away from her. She could prove troublesome, with time." He sighed, pushing his glasses up his nose as he stood. "I should take her aside and discipline her thoroughly soon..." he mused, pacing about the room.

All eyes landed on Kanato in the corner, though, who spoke for the first time since Yui had addressed the elephant in the room.  
"She seems nice. She brought me a recipe for cake, after all. And she looks like a chocolate sweet herself, Ne, Teddy? But did no one else notice how sharply attuned her senses were to all of us? There's no way a mere human could have picked up on the potion in the tea or known so much about us, even if she did speak to Father," Kanato said quietly, never taking his eyes off his stuffed bear.

The remaining brothers were quiet again as they thought about what the lilac-haired boy had said. It was true.  
"But if she isn't human... She couldn't be a vampire, could she? She smelled human..." Ayato mumbled. Laito frowned, remembering something. Still, the third triplet said nothing, pulling his fedora down to cover his eyes.

After a long moment of silence, Reiji sighed.  
"I'm sure we will find out soon enough. In the meantime, I need to enroll her in school and find some more appropriate attire for her. I mean, honestly, where did she even get such lewd and revealing clothing?! Her stomach was not even properly covered, her pants were far too tight, and the shirt really could have covered more of her bust, generous though it may be..." he went on as he exited the parlor and headed for his study. Shortly thereafter, Shu left for his room and Ayato went off in search of Yui, claiming she'd been gone too long and he needed to make sure their little brother didn't "touch what rightfully belongs to Ore-sama," or something. This left Laito and Kanato alone in the parlor.

Kanato giggled to himself as he stood and gripped Teddy under his arm.  
"Let's go get some dessert before school, ne, Teddy?" he whispered, heading for the kitchen quickly. With a sigh, Laito glanced around at the empty room.  
"What secrets are you hiding, mmm, Neko-chan? What fun have you in store for my brothers and I?" he wondered aloud. With that last thought, he too disappeared from sight.

Kimi's POV

_"Mother... Oh, mother! What has he done? He promised..." I cried, broken sobs choked up my throat as the tears blurred my vision. I left myself fall into the puddle of blood soaking into the once-pristine white carpet, shaking hands closing my mother's lifeless but still beautiful brown eyes. The eyes that reminded me of hot chocolate on a cold rainy day, of warm hugs and lullabies as she tucked me into bed, of contagious laughter as I tackled her to the floor on Christmas morning... Those memories were forever lost as I sobbed above my mother's cold, broken body._

_"He promised..." I whispered, even as the rain began to fall outside the window. Amidst the thunder crashing and the sounds of my mother's bones cracking as I crushed her tighter and tighter to my chest, as if to absorb her into myself, I heard heavy footsteps approach. A large hand settled on my shoulder and I hung my head in defeat, looking up into the face of the Vampire Lord himself. He wiped away the final tear as it rolled down my cheek, the closest thing to __sympathy __I imagined he could feel, shining in his eyes._

_"Come, Little One. Quickly, before he returns to finish the job. I have made special arrangements for you..." he murmured softly, his deep voice reminding me of the booming thunder. Tears once more clouded my vision as I realized that this was it. I would be taken care of, because of my blood, but never again would I be loved... Not the way my mother had loved me._

_I heard his footsteps fade as he turned and walked back through the open front door. With a sigh of anguished acceptance, I laid my mother's body back down where I'd found it, gently. With one last look, I stood and followed the man out the door and into the backseat of a black limousine. The last thing I remember about the bright yellow house where I'd grown up was the view from my window as the car pulled away... of his glowing red eyes as he wiped my mother's blood from his lips and pointed at me from the porch, mouthing, "You're Next, Princess..."_

I woke as the bed dipped under the weight of the intruder. Without thinking, I pulled the hidden dagger out from underneath my pillow and nearly stabbed the poor boy through the heart before my brain caught up to my hand. My sleepy eyes widened as I took in my position. I was straddling one of the brothers in my nightclothes (though I didn't remember changing the night before), sitting on his stomach with my silver dagger poised just over his heart. My heightened senses heard one heartbeat fluttering in the room, but the soft breaths of two. I smelled... men's cologne? Yes, and... sex. I smelled sex. I blushed then, moving to get off of Laito as I muttered some type of apology.

But Laito surprised me, his soft giggle the opposite reaction I'd expected from someone who'd nearly been stabbed to death a few seconds earlier by a teenage girl in nothing more than a flimsy tank top and worn sleep shorts. His grip on my hips surprised me into staying put on top of the teenage vampire.

"Nfu~, It's okay, Neko-chan, stay there. It's so cute, the way you were ready to profess your love for me after our first meeting. After all, it's the greatest show of love to a vampire; murdering them. Go ahead, kill me," he said, his voice teasingly seductive as he pressed the sharp tip of my dagger back against his heart, his hand over mine. I gasped and let go of the handle quickly, as if I'd been burned. The boy looked... almost disappointed? He gently placed the dagger on the bedside table, keeping one hand on my hip to restrain me.

"No, Neko-chan? Nfu~, Then perhaps I should convince you, hmm?" He smirked, flipping me over faster than I could react, so that he was now the one on top, his weight pressing me into the sheets as he slipped his legs between my thighs until his hips met mine. "And make you feel _my_ love," he teased, his meaning quite clear by the bulge pressing against my stomach.

I hissed at the contact and the fedora-clad vampire chuckled as he dipped his head low, licking at the throbbing pulse in my neck. I struggled to gain leverage to escape from underneath the pervert, but he held me immobilized, one of his much larger hands holding both of mine above my head. My legs dangled uselessly off the side of the bed but above the floor.

I cursed my petite stature as I bucked my hips upwards, trying to throw the boy off of me. It did me no good, only serving to again bring our hips together, this time with friction. I involuntarily arched my back at the feeling of his jean-covered erection straining against my crotch, only separated by a few thin layers of material. Biting my lip to stifle a groan, I stilled, recognizing I had no choice.

Laito licked around the shell of my ear with a dark chuckle.  
"Mmm, what a lewd girl you are, Neko-chan. You know so much about us; you should already know that your struggles and that look of fear and lust in your eyes only makes me want you more...You smell so _sweet_. And yet, there is a spicy coating to your skin... I cannot resist your blood anymore, Neko-chan, it promises to be the most _tantalizing_ flavor... Nfu~, but don't worry, I promise to bring you pleasure, too..."

"Laito-san, please, you don't have to do this right now, do you? It's surely close to time for school, right? Wouldn't it be better to wait until you have more time to savor it?" I begged, trying to persuade him otherwise, his sharp fangs hovering over the pounding pulse in my throat. I held my breath as he thought about it.

"No," he answered suddenly, his voice lower and darker than I'd heard it yet. I heard, rather than felt, his fangs sink deep into my throat and I screamed as the sharp moment of pain became exquisite pleasure. Laito's talented fingers deftly ripped my nightshirt away from my breasts, pinching and twisting deliciously. I arched my back and bucked my hips against his once more, seeking something...

He released my hands and I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled his fangs from my throat briefly. He gazed down at me, his beautiful eyes shining with awe and lust. Though whether he lusted for my blood or by body, I knew not which. Nor did I care. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew I would regret my actions later, but in that moment, all I wanted was that pain, that pleasure... anything to drive away the residual memories from that vivid nightmare, anything to overcome the pain in my heart that I felt with every breath.

"What is this? Sweet and spicy all at once... Your blood is so hot it burns my throat. I know what you want," he whispered into my ear as he rubbed his hips against mine again. In response, I pulled at his hair and dug my nails into his shoulders. Laito's voice had returned to the lilting timbre I had come to associate (during our first meeting in the parlor) with his perverted nature, reminding me with his body of where I was.

"Yeeessss," I hissed, looking for that delicious friction again. I was so hot, so filled with need for this boy who brought my blood to a boil with nothing more than a few words and his (incredibly sexy) body... I wanted more.

"I know what you want," he whispered again, this time against my throat, "And I will give it to you in exchange for more of your exquisite blood," he murmured against my skin, his fingers working their way under the waistband of my shorts, slowly, oh, so _slowly_...

I couldn't help myself. I whimpered, my head thrown back and my legs wrapping themselves around his hips to keep him right there.  
"Yes!" I screamed, not comprehending that I was willingly giving this Vampire Prince my blood; "Anything, Laito, _anything_! Just, _please_..." I begged, my voice hoarse with restrained need.

With only another giggle, he sank his fangs back into me, deeper than before, leaving a mark as he drank. He plunged his fingers deep inside my weeping channel, throwing me violently over the edge. I screamed as I convulsed in ecstasy, my only feeling one of incredible pleasure as I gushed all over the vampire's fingers.

Eventually, Laito decided he'd had enough and pulled his fangs out of my throat, licking at the wound.  
"Finally, I understand what Ayato meant all those months ago..." Laito marveled as he moved off of me. To my embarrassment, he winked as he held up his hand, still dripping with my juices, and licked his fingers. His eyes darkened at the taste and he leaned back down, once more fully clothed as he caged me in with one arm on either side of my head.

"You are _mine_, Neko-chan... And I will _never_ give you up," He whispered.

Then he was gone, and I heard Reiji's irritated voice calling from outside the door.  
"Are you still sleeping, you lazy girl? Get up! I will expect you freshly showered, dressed in the uniform I left hanging in your room last night, and waiting in the car for school in _exactly_ thirty minutes. Is that clear, Lady Kasimoto?"

I lay on the bed dizzily for a moment as I came back down to earth, trying to comprehend what had just happened. And then it hit me.  
My eyes snapped open. "Oh dear God," I whispered, "What have I done?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey you guys! Sorry it's been so long since I posted a new chapter, I had a little surgery and have been trying to recover. However, I should have a bit more time to post in the near future, so look out for more! As always, please comment, follow or favorite if you like! ~Nique**

**Chapter 3: ****A BLOOD FEUD**

Needless to say, the car ride to school was one of the most awkward experiences I'd ever had. Despite my best efforts, I wound up sitting in between Laito and Shu in the massive limo. Even though there was tons of space along the long bench, the brothers decided to sit so close together that my shoulders actually brushed against them both every time I breathed in. Laito kept his word, announcing to the other brothers as soon as I set foot in the car that I now belonged solely to him. My cheeks burned with shame and I tried to hide the flaming blush creeping onto my face at Reiji's knowing look.

"I don't belong to anyone, Laito-san, and I never will. So you can just shove it-" Reiji cleared his throat and cut me off with a disapproving look as he readjusted his glasses with his white-gloved hand. Why just one, I hadn't dared to ask.

"That is enough, Lady Kasimoto. Honestly, for someone of your supposed status, you seriously lack appropriate manners and etiquette. I suppose it will fall to me to teach you such graces, now that you will be living in the Sakamaki household... We cannot have you sullying our reputations, now can we?" he said cruelly, though his eyes took on a rather delighted glint when he talked about 'teaching' me what he approved to be 'proper manners'. I shivered involuntarily at the thought of what the sadistic vampire might have in mind for me.  
But before I could put too much thought into it, the car stopped outside one of the largest, most prestigious-looking private schools I had ever seen and I gasped.

Reiji's gloved hand reached into the car to grip my arm from where he stood outside, pulling me physically out into the cool night air like one pulls a stubborn child.  
"Really, though," he sighed. "Now is not the time for such silliness. We need to get you registered for classes as quickly as possible since it took you so long to get ready for school. If there is one thing I cannot abide it is tardiness from the members of this household," he said as he dragged me by the back of my collar through the hallways and into the enrollment office, where he proceeded to bark demands at the lady at the front desk.

The poor woman seemed petrified of "Mr. Sakamaki Reiji-sama", quaking in fear as she withheld the papers he requested.

"I-I'm terribly sorry, Mr. Sakamaki Reiji-sama, b-but only the eldest Mr. Sakamaki-sama may sign for this young lady..." she stammered, and even though she held fear in here eyes, I couldn't help but wonder if she didn't have a bit of inner strength to admire as she stood up against Reiji's wrath.

The man in question sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation as Shu stood from his slouched position on the futon in the office's lobby and shuffled slowly toward the counter. Taking one headphone out of his ear, Shu cracked open one gorgeous blue eye and murmured,  
"What a pain... Fine. Where do I sign?" And with the slow scratching of his name across the page, I found myself ushered quickly into my first class: Math. Ick.

I also found myself seated next to the one person I had been desperately trying to avoid: Laito. Needless to say, I certainly wasn't happy with this new "school" arrangement.

"Ah, there you are, Neko-chan. I've been so bored without you. Did you miss me? Nfu~, We can always get out of here and have some fun elsewhere..." the boy suggested with a grin that could rival the Cheshire Cat's. He continued to harass me throughout the period, but not even the teacher dared to cross a Sakamaki, so I was left to fend for myself against the vampire's unwelcome advances.

Finally, the bell rang, signalling my release from that particular torture, and I quickly gathered my things so I could rush out into the hallway. Looking from left to right frantically for somewhere to hide, I ducked into the nearest classroom to get away from that Pervert. Unfortunately, the room I'd chosen was none other than a music room, and the one that Shu Sakamaki had chosen as his morning napping spot, at that. Through the small window, I saw Laito exit our math class, clearly searching the throngs of students for me. With a small hiss, I ducked, blocking the door with my body. Shu sighed and sat up to face me as I slid down to the floor, my back against the door.

"Didn't anyone tell you that the music rooms are my domain here at school?" he asked, pulling one earphone out and gazing at me with sleepy blue eyes. He continued, "That must mean you've really come to see me, you lewd woman... What, was my little brother not man enough for you?" he taunted, standing slowly from his position on the piano bench he'd been using as a bed only moments before. He watched me from the other side of the room for a moment, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

I allowed myself just a moment to take in just how beautiful this boy was. His curly golden locks framing his face like a crown to fit his royal head. His cobalt blue eyes sparkled with an emotion I could not immediately identify as he watched me silently. Turning away from him though, I blushed as his words registered.

"That's not at all why I'm here. I didn't even know this was a music room. Seriously, who puts the music department right next to the math classrooms anyway?" I murmured, standing to my feet and turning back to glance out the door's window into the hallway. Seeing no sign of the fedora-wearing freak, I felt comfortable continuing. I turned back to face the golden-haired boy.

"I was trying to avoid your brother... For some reason he's gotten it into his head that I belong to him, like some sick play toy or something," I confided in the quiet eldest brother. He shrugged, then moved forward faster than I could track, pinning me to the closed door with immeasurable force. My body hit the wooden door so hard it actually knocked the breath from my lungs and I momentarily saw stars as the boy leaned in close to my ear.

"It seems you don't fully understand your situation, Little One. My brothers and I, we are all vampires. Not only are we vampires, but we're essentially the strongest vampires to exist. We have heightened speed and reflexes that make it impossible for a weak human like you to escape us. Not to mention, we have these," he murmured against the pulse pounding in my throat as I struggled to comprehend what had just happened; his fangs scraping against my hot skin. I froze, not even daring to breathe as he continued.

"So, if my brother says that you belong to him, that you are his play toy... He means that you are his... And there's nothing that you can do about it, " he whispered in my ear, licking around the outer shell and making me shiver in an odd sensation of both fear and excitement. I could feel myself getting wet as I remembered the events of that morning with Laito in detail. Shu chuckled, then used one forearm to prop himself up above me, gazing into my eyes intensely.

"But... I am far older than my brother. I have lived longer and had many more women than he could count, despite what a man-whore he's become... I can show you a whole new world, Little One, a world he cannot hope to compete with," he whispered seductively, just before I felt his fangs sink deep into my throat.

He was right, it didn't hurt as much when Shu bit me as it had when Laito had taken my blood that morning. In fact it was rather... pleasurable. It was soothing, and I found myself relaxing into his broad chest, even as my mind screamed at me to fight, to get away from him. He chuckled and pulled me closer, and I suddenly became aware of the fact that he had been stealthily slipping his hands under my shirt as we'd talked. I tried to struggle away from his roaming hands, but my limbs felt heavy and I was becoming so... sleepy.

Shu pushed me harder against the door, sinking his fangs into me again, and I could only whimper quietly as I felt his erection pressing into my stomach. _I wish Laito had found me after all_, I thought vaguely, painfully aware that I was far too weak to fight the strong young vampire prince currently having his way with me in the empty music room...

Just then, a low voice startled me into action again and I struggled to extract myself from Shu's grip as Laito moved out of the shadows, one hand tilting his fedora away from where it had been shading his eyes. His normally happy, teasing grin was gone, a very annoyed glint hardening his gaze instead as his eyes locked onto where Shu's large hands held my hips imprisoned against the door to the music room.

"It's not nice to take your brother's toys just because you're older, Shu-san. And you know that Neko-chan belongs to me. I distinctly remember saying that this morning in the car... It was a warning, Brother," he finished, suddenly standing at Shu's shoulder in the dimly-lit classroom, his eyes hard and voice lower than I'd ever heard it. Shu backed away from me with a sigh and I sank to the floor, my knees buckling.

"Laito-san," I breathed, and the red-headed vampire spared me a brief look, his expression softening a bit when he met my eyes. All too quickly though, his eyes hardened again as he positioned himself between me and his elder brother.

"Unfortunately, this toy I cannot allow you to have. She belongs to me, and me alone. Normally, I'm the first to _share_ my toys, but..." he said, and the lightness I'd grown accustomed to crept back into his voice. But it quickly disappeared again when Shu's soft laughter reached my ears.

"Normally, fighting with you would be far too troublesome to be worth my time, but after tasting Little One's blood... I may have found something worth the trouble," he hummed in an amused tone. Laito pulled his fedora down to cover his eyes again, and I gathered it was his response to Shu's taunt.

"Her blood... is of a finer quality, even, than the blonde one... Ayato-kun's girl," he said, then turning to me, he continued, "I understand now, Little One. You are an extraordinary treat... A human, with the blood of a noble vampire in your veins... What, exactly, does that make you? And how do you exist?" he mused, taking a step around his brother and towards me.

When I had first arrived, I'd believed that Shu would be the brother I'd have to worry the least about. He just seemed too lazy to really cause any problems for me. But now, as he loomed over me, exposing my carefully hidden secret in the middle of the schoolroom, I felt a tremor of fear run down my spine. For a moment, I'd felt the true power of the firstborn of the Vampire Lord, and it was brilliant... and terrifying. To face Shu... if Shu were to put his full effort into it... I actually feared for Laito.

Then I mentally slapped myself. Why should I care what happened to the Pervert? Of course, if Laito lost this unavoidable duel, then I would be claimed by Shu as his prize... and in truth, I would rather belong to Laito, as much as it pained me to admit, even to myself. At least the younger Prince cared a bit for my desires.

"Nfu~, then I propose a contest. One game of billiards. Winner gets sole property of Neko-chan's sweet blood... Nfu~, and her luscious little body," he teased, his devilish demeanor returning swiftly. I gasped at that in outrage.

"A game of _billiards_?!"I screeched. Laito only spared me a warning glance before meeting his brother's gaze again with a smile.  
"So, do we have a deal? Surely a simple billiards game is easy enough for you?" Laito smirked, supremely confident. Shu sucked his teeth in a bored habit, lying back down on the piano bench he'd been napping on when I'd first arrived.

**A/N: Billiards is a popular playing style for pool, which Laito was seen playing in the second Anime episode where Shu and Ayato fought for Yui over a game of darts.**

"Fine. After school, then... And Little One?" he hummed and I was pinned to the floor by his single opened eye gazing at me from across the room once more.  
"Once you belong to me, I will have every part of you; heart, blood and body. You will not deny me anything. Remember what I said earlier." With that, he shut his eye and I got the sense that I had been dismissed.

Standing to my feet shakily, I fixed my shirt and slipped out into the hall. Hearing the bell ring to signal a change in classes, I followed the directions written on my class list. Laito followed me, quietly brooding as he walked me to my literature class. I stopped just outside the door, facing my savior somewhat nervously.  
"Uhm... I guess this is my stop," I mumbled awkwardly, not sure If I should thank him for saving me or just not bring up the subject. Laito looked at me from under his long eyelashes with a seductive smile and caged me in with an arm on either side of my head against the wall.

"Nfu~, well here's where I leave you then," he murmured, his sexy lips forming the words even as his eyes tried to hide his obvious irritation. Then the flirty look he wore so well returned, and he teased,  
"Still, will you miss me much, Neko-chan? Try not to cry too long, I'll see you later, my sweet lover... I look forward to our first night together. Nfu~, I shall show you the full extent of my love for you after I win the right to have you from my brother, don't worry," he giggled, tipping his hat at me like a gentleman as he disappeared down the hall.

I spent the rest of the school day trying to avoid both Sakamaki brothers and wallowing in self-loathing at my earlier weakness. Still, I knew that in my present weakened state, I would have no choice but to go along with the outcome of the evening's game later... And the thoughts floated around in my mind all day, making it impossible for me to focus on my first day at the elite prep school. Well, and the thought of those piercing green eyes...

_ He reminds me of something... A snake. Yes... it's the dangerous, teasing tone in his voice; the way his emerald green, slitted eyes track my every move; the way he licks his lips, as if testing the air for a hint of my blood... Laito Sakamaki is easily the most __tempting__of the brothers, it's true, but still... There's something beneath that facade he's wearing like a mask. A lonely little boy who never learned the true meaning of love,_ I thought to myself as I passed the flirty boy in the hallway.

Blushing as he winked at me, I reprimanded myself internally, shaking off my dark thoughts as I hurried into my last class of the day.  
_ But if I know he's so dangerous... then why do I want so badly to take him on? How can I possibly be excited by the idea of this game? Belonging to Laito for the night, for eternity... Why is the thought so tantalizing?_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone! So, it's time for another chapter! This chapter includes the contest between Laito and Shu, and I've got some really interesting plans for the victor coming up in the next few chapters, along with some more lemon and back stories, so keep an eye out for those! I'll be leaving for college in a few days, so it might be a week or so before the next chapter gets uploaded, but I promise I'll be working to finish it and perfect it before too long. And as always, enjoy and comment or favorite/follow! ~Nique**

Chapter 4: Secrets

School ended just when I thought I couldn't take the suspense anymore, and I found myself once more squished between the two feuding brothers in the limo. Yui-chan, the blonde vampirette sat across from me this time though, and she smiled prettily at me.

"How was your first day of school, Kimi-chan? Did anything interesting happen?" she asked me, breaking the tense silence in the car.

"Oi! Pay attention to me, Chichinashi, I haven't been able to play with you all day," Ayato whined, his strong arms pulling his petite girlfriend into his lap as he nuzzled at her neck. Surprisingly, the little vampirette's face showed irritation as she pushed her boyfriend away gently. She climbed out of his lap, but settled herself close to his side reassuringly.

"Ayato-kun, I've done nothing but pay attention to you all day! You got me into trouble for skipping class so that you could 'play with me' in that empty classroom today. You can manage a twenty minute car ride without being the center of attention." I felt a stab of respect course through me as the soft-spoken girl reprimanded the arrogant redhead. I almost chuckled, but I disguised the sound as a cough and used a hand over my mouth to cover my smirk at Ayato's pout. Yui turned back to me, face flushed with exertion from the outburst, but still clearly expecting an answer.

"Ah, it was... fine. Did anything interesting happen?... Define 'interesting'. Is it interesting to spark a fight between two Vampire Princes who happen to be brothers?" At her tentative nod, I grinned and continued. "Then yes, I'd say the day was quite 'interesting,' thanks," I said, sarcasm practically dripping from my words. Again, I was surprised when the little blond threw her head back and laughed. It seemed I wasn't the only person shocked by the noise in the otherwise deathly (no pun intended) silent car, either, because all of the boys suddenly turned to us with interest.

Ayato's normally harsh expression softened a bit when he heard his girlfriend laugh, and he cuddled her closer to his chest in what I assumed to be his version of an affectionate hug. Though to me, it resembled more of a tuck, like one holds a football when racing for a touchdown.

Laito looked up at her from under his fedora with a smile twitching on his lips at the scene before us, and beside me I felt Shu shift and turn towards the sounds of Yui-chan's giggles a bit more. Subaru wore a faint blush when he met my gaze, but glared back down at his folded arms quickly, breaking our eye-contact. Reiji merely rolled his eyes at the antics of the couple, but Kanato, seated on Laito's other side, said what each brother had clearly been thinking...

"You have such a cute laugh, Yui-san. The way it echoes is almost as satisfying as her screams, Ne, Teddy?" he asked the stuffed bear-turned-pirate, clutching the toy firmly to his chest as he sat hunched over in his seat. A little creeped out by the comment, I unconsciously scooted a bit closer to Shu, away from Kanato's side of the bench.

My shoulder bumped his accidentally, and I froze in fear when his eyes snapped open and he loomed over me for the second time that day, his eyes focused intensely on mine.

"Are you really so eager to touch me, you lewd woman? Did I say you could touch me, Half-breed?" I shank away from his menacing tone, angry at myself for being so afraid of this asshole, but unable to fight back, since I hadn't fed in so long. I hadn't even thought to be wary of his cruel nickname, thinking it would fly over everyone's heads, but Laito latched onto the term like a pit bull, shaking me off ruthlessly when I tried to change the subject.

"Half-breed? Shu-san said something earlier about a human with the blood of a noble vampire..." he leaned in close, his thumb stroking my jaw sensually before he gripped it tightly, forcing me to open my mouth.

"And your teeth... Nfu~, what cute little fangs you have, Neko-chan. Why do you have fangs?" he whispered, so close I could practically taste his lips. My eyes involuntarily flickered down to his lips, then back up to meet his forest-green eyes, which were heavy-lidded with lust and mischief. Kanato's voice broke my revelry, and I jerked back out of Laito's grasp. He only chuckled and let me go, looking over at his lilac-haired twin.

"Reiji-san calls her 'Lady Kasimoto', but he calls Yui-san 'Miss Komori', so what makes Kimi-san so special? And her fangs are so tiny I don't know how she could even drink blood with them," Kanato said cruelly. I looked down, desperately trying to use my bangs to cover my eyes as my face heated up. Not this, not now! I wasn't ready for them to know. I'd kept it a secret so long... If they knew, it would only make me more vulnerable; make it harder for me to fit into their elite circle.

But fate was apparently having a 'shit on Kimi's life' parade, because Reiji, the only person I suspected who might have done his research on me, chose that moment to engage in the conversation.

"Actually, Lady Kasimoto is indeed of noble blood, the only child of Kasimoto Kiyoshi, one of the noblemen on his council... Unfortunately, Kasimoto-sama is rumored to have gone insane and killed many prominent members of court -his American mistress included- but his daughter was never found... I believe Lady Kasimoto has been put in our charge as a sort of... 'Witness Protection', if you will. But as an illegitimate child of a serial killer, I'm sure she's also been offered as a sacrificial bride, considering it was Karlheinz who sent her," Reiji sniffed, adjusting his glasses with one finger as he glanced at me with disdain.

My eyes began to water involuntarily at the mention of my mother and I swiped angrily at the scalding hot tears as they streaked offensively down my blush-stained cheeks.

"You're a cold-hearted bastard, Reiji-san," I spit, my pain as obvious in my broken whisper as the hate in my eyes when I glared at the dark-haired brother. I didn't mean to, but Yui's sympathy only enraged me further, and I actually bared my little fangs at her when she tried to hug me, saying,

"Oh, Kimi-chan... I'm so sorr-" I threw up my hands to fend her off, hardly able to see her through my tears.

"No! Don't touch me!.. How dare you apologize to me? You couldn't possibly understand what it was like to hold my mother's lifeless, broken body... To see her happy brown eyes, so full of warm and love, so dull as she lay in that puddle of blood on our good carpet..." I sobbed, my choked voice loud in the shocked silence. I let out a scary, sobbing-choked laugh, gritting my teeth at the memory of the monster who'd taken my entire world from me in a single moment of insane rage.

"And then he was there, I saw him. As we were leaving, he was standing on the porch, wiping my mother's blood from his lips and telling me I was next... You couldn't possibly understand!" I screamed at her.

Realizing the limo had pulled up to the house, I flung open the door, brushing past Shu and Reiji on either side as I raced for my room in the mansion, tears blurring my vision as I remembered that night... The night I would never forget.

* * *

A soft knock on the bedroom door alerted me to Yui's presence. None of the brothers would have knocked, so I knew it had to be her. She entered quietly, shutting the door behind her. The bed dipped slightly as she sat on the edge across from where I lay face up, staring at the ceiling, my tears having dried up but my heart still weeping. The blonde was quiet for a moment, then her soft, steady gaze focused in on me.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I can't even imagine how hard that must have been for you. I know I grieved for weeks after I came here, when I found out my dad wasn't really my dad, and that he'd sent me here as a sacrifice... But to see your mom that way... I can't imagine it," she said, her own eyes tearing up. I could see the sincerity in her gaze and I smiled tiredly at her, sitting up and reaching out tentatively to touch her pale hand. Her skin was colder than I imagined it would be, but I didn't pull away as I met her eyes.

"Thank you, Yui-chan. You're probably the only friend I've ever had, and, well... Thank you. My father... he wasn't around much. I hardly ever heard from him, except when he wanted my mother's blood, or thought I could help him gain more power or something. So trust me when I say that even if he wasn't your biological father, it seems like he really loved you. You were lucky. And however you came to be here, it's turned out alright, hasn't it? I mean you're a vampirette now, and you've got a really hot boyfriend," I teased, hoping to get a smile out of her.

It was ridiculous. Here I'd been so devastated, thinking about my mom again, but this little blonde got to crying and I only wanted to see her smile again. I felt... somewhat protective of her, even after only a day knowing her. This one was very special indeed, and I could see why all the brothers doted on her, each in their own way.

She giggled at the mention of the redheaded triplet, a soft blush staining her cheecks. She looked down at her hands, so primly folded in her lap, then back up at me.

"He is quite handsome, isn't he? And I know he seems a little rough around the edges, but inside... he can be very sweet," she murmured so softly I almost missed it.

Which was why I was so surprised he could have heard her from across the room. I actually jumped when he spoke, not even having sensed his arrival.

"Oi! Don't go around telling everyone that, Chichinashi, they'll think Oresama's gone soft," he growled playfully, stalking towards his girlfriend, who had frozen in horror on my bed. I giggled at their flirtatious banter, but paled when Laito's giggle reached my ears.

"Nfu~, admiring other men, Neko-chan? I'm afraid I can't allow that. Didn't I tell you that you belong only to me? Nfu~, I think you'll need to be punished later, Neko-chan," he giggled, lounging across my bed, this time reminding me (ironically) of a scheming cat. Seriously, if he'd had a tail, it would have been swishing around as he grinned at me mischievously, his eyes teasing in the dim lighting.

"Laito-san! W-when did you two even... No, how did you two get in here? I swear that door never opened," I practically screeched, frantically looking between the door and the two twins on my pink, queen-sized comforter. Laito only winked at me, ignoring my question completely as he stood and gestured towards the door.

"It's time to play, Neko-chan," he practically purred. Ayato stood as well, taking Yui by the hand and dragging her out into the hallway. I followed her quickly, curious and a little concerned.

"We came to get you. My brothers are ready for the competition," Ayato said to no one in particular. Yui looked up at him in confusion.

"What competition?" she asked, intertwining her fingers with her boyfriend's as they walked down the hall towards the large parlor we'd first met in.

"Nfu~, the competition for Neko-chan, of course," Laito replied, as if the answer should have been obvious. Ayato merely grunted in agreement, throwing open the doors to the parlor and dragging Yui inside and onto his lap as he again took a relaxed position in a large, velvet-covered chair across from the massive pool table that dominated the room.

"Was that really there last night?" I wondered aloud. Reiji, who was already seated in a chair near the table, sniffed in annoyance and pushed his glasses up again, pining me with his crimson gaze.

"Finally. Now that you're here, Lady Kasimoto, we can get this silly game out of the way. I'm anxious to see if that good-for-nothing will actually get up to participate in the challenge. But likely not, as he's generally completely worthless, lazing about like some sort of raggamuffin," Reiji taunted. But in the next moment, there stood the golden-haired son, his eyes closed and hands shoved in his pockets as he leaned against the table.

"I'm here. Shall we play?" From behind me, an uncharacteristically stoic Laito stepped forward to meet his brother's challenge.

"Sounds good to me," he responded, that dangerous undertone in his voice sending involuntary shivers down my spine. Reiji glanced at me curiously before turning back to his brothers.

"Very well, then. The rules are simple. One game of standard billiards, played to the Eight ball. The winner gets sole propriety of Lady Kasimoto, to do with as he wishes. I will referee. Let's begin," he commanded.

To be honest, the game itself was rather boring. Shu's shots were lazy, and Laito seemed far too playful to really be competing, but as the game wound down, I began to appreciate just how skilled each brother was.

Shu pocketed all of the solid balls first and I felt my chest tighten, but his shot at the Eight ball missed by only a fraction of an inch, so the game continued.

Laito pocketed his last striped ball with his next shot and I nearly wept as Shu prepared to shoot at the Eight ball again. He named the left side pocket and cued up, lightly tapping the black ball to send it rolling lazily to its destination.

I held my breath as it approached the pocket, my eyes seeking out and meeting Laito's forest-green ones in horror. But his eyes were relaxed and his smirk somehow reassured me. The Eight ball never fell. It stopped about halfway to the pocket, not having been given enough momentum to keep it going. But Shu's shot had lined the ball up perfectly for Laito to take his. He wasted no time finishing the game, the satisfying clack of the black ball colliding with the others in the pocket ringing loudly in my ears.

To me, the room had gone silent. All I could hear was my racing heartbeat and soft gasp as I stared at the hole the ball had disappeared into. He had done it. He'd really done it. And now... I belonged to Laito Sakamaki. With that realization, the world sped back up and my eyes snapped up to meet his, a mixture of elation and terror twisting my face as my heart continued to pound in my chest.

"You make it too easy, brother," Laito smirked, tipping his fedora back with his pool stick. Kanato appeared behind me, leaning down to whisper in my ear,

"That look of both fear and lust on your face is so sweet, Kimi-san...Perhaps Laito-kun will let me have just a little taste... But now, it's time for my brother to claim his prize," he laughed maniacally, shoving me forward into his twin's chest as Laito had indeed come to stand before me. I cried out, trying desperately to catch myself from falling, my hands braced myself on Laito's broad chest as he caught me and stopped my fall.

"As promised, Neko-chan... You are all mine," he murmured, leaning down to brush his lips against my throat. I struggled to escape his grasp and he pulled me closer, one arm wrapped around my waist, the other tangled in my hair, pulling my head back and exposing the column of my throat to his wicked fangs.

"No, Laito-san, please... I'm too weak right now. I-I can't-" I tried to reason, but the vampire only giggled.

"Nfu~, did you know it's rather taboo to drink from another vampire? Especially one with noble blood...But you're just too sweet to resist, Neko-chan. And I do so love the way you resist me. Your blood is so hot, so full of fire... It's so refreshing, I simply have to have more," he teased, sinking his fangs into my flesh without another word. I cried out, my knees buckling as he began to draw my precious blood into his mouth, the combination of pain and pleasure just too much for my weakened state. I felt my eyes widen as my vision began to go black.

_This time he took too much_, I thought vaguely, idly wondering if I'd wake back up this time.

* * *

Third person POV

Laito pulled his fangs from her neck as she slumped over, licking the blood from his chin calmly. He stood, lifting her into his arms as he glanced around the room at his brothers. He pinned Shu with a hard glare, his warning clear. Ayato wasn't even paying them any attention, the thick smell of blood in the air having excited him enough to prompt him to drink from his little girlfriend again. Reiji sighed and stalked out of the room, presumably to see to his lab, bored with the situation.

"I have made myself clear, now. No one will touch what belongs to me. She is mine." With that, he disappeared quickly from the room, reappearing in his own chambers before settling the fragile, sleeping girl down on his own emerald sheets.

"Nfu~, sleep while you can, Neko-chan, because tomorrow I will not let you rest," he said aloud, stroking the side of her face fondly, his cool fingers causing her to shiver and shift in her sleep.

"Why, Father?" she murmured, her sleep growing more distressed by the minute. Laito stripped and laid down beside her, cuddling her close to his chest to calm her. He sighed into the dark room as she quieted and snuggled her face against his now bare skin.

"I'll tell you a secret, Neko-chan...We all have 'Daddy issues,' so we do understand..." Laito whispered as he settled in to sleep. Outside his door, the grand old grandfather clock ticked away the hours as morning approached and the household of vampires retired to their chambers to rest.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry it's been so long, I'm just settling into college. I survived my first week though! Okay, so in this chapter, you'll see why this story is rated M. I'm warning you now, there's some serious smut in this chapter, along with a few triggers, so... yeah. Okay, that's it for now. As always, enjoy and comment, favorite/follow if you like! See you all again soon! ~Nique**

Chapter 5: Hidden Strengths

For the first time in weeks, I slept peacefully, undisturbed by horrible dreams. I woke up cuddled against Laito's chest, my head resting against his collarbone and hands curled against his cool skin. My first instinct was to move away from the Pervert Prince, but something stopped me.

As my eyes adjusted to the dark room, I saw a pulse beating at his throat. Pressing my nose against the cool skin of his neck, I inhaled deeply. Laito smelled like sex and macaroons, a really strange but somehow mouthwatering aroma. My gums began to ache and my throat burned as I was suddenly and brutally reminded how thirsty I was. I hadn't fed in weeks. I was starving, and because it had been so long, I had been too weak to fight when the brothers mistreated me... I had been too weak to fight off Shu...

That thought reminded me exactly why I was lying in Laito's bed, curled up against his bare chest like a kitten. He'd won me in a game of billiards... and now I belonged to the redheaded triplet, presumably for eternity. Or until he tired of me, whichever came first. Still, he looked so beautiful, so sweet and innocent in his sleep, almost like a little child, that I had a hard time resenting him for his earlier behavior. And he smelled so sweet...

Before I knew it, I'd let myself lick the smooth column of his throat, tasting his ivory skin. I opened my mouth and instinctively sank my little fangs into his throat, unable to resist the allure of his blood- of anyone's blood- any longer. But as was always my problem, my short fangs were not sharp enough or long enough to inflict the necessary wound to drink the blood I so desperately craved. My futile attempt to feed only had one effect on the sleeping vampire, and it could only mean bad things for me: I woke Laito up.

"Itai! Nfu~, it seems my naughty Neko-chan is awake... Mmm, please, bite me harder. I do so love a little pain before I make love to a pretty girl," he groaned teasingly, rolling us so that he was on top of me, pinning me to the bed with his hips as he ground his erection against my crotch. Even as I gasped and arched my back in involuntary pleasure at his movements, I wondered if Laito ever lost his erection. He leaned down to nip at my earlobe, his large hands settling on my hips as I bucked beneath him. I shoved at his shoulders, trying desperately to get him off of me so I could think, so I could explain myself, but the much larger vampire wasn't going anywhere. He slipped his thigh in between mine and I blushed as his bare skin came in contact with my soaking slit.

_Did he strip us both naked last night?!_ I thought, horrified. It took me a few moments to realize I was still wearing my bra and panties (though they were so wet they were really of no use), and Laito wore... something.

Throwing the covers off of us, I struggled to escape from underneath the horny male.  
"Laito-san, what are you wearing?" I asked as he let me go, clearly unconcerned with my escape attempts. _He'd probably just catch me anyway_, I thought with irritation, wondering if it was even worth it to try. I moved across the room and he sat up, watching me with amusement.

"What's the matter, Neko-chan, don't you like them?" He asked, gesturing to his green, leopard print briefs. I blushed and looked away quickly.  
"Who wears green, leopard print... You know what, never mind! Why am I naked?!" I changed the subject, embarrassed. Laito disappeared from sight, reappearing behind me as he wrapped his arms around my bare waist sensually. He nuzzled at my neck, his fangs scraping against my throat and I shivered with both fear and excitement.

"Nfu~, silly Neko-chan, you aren't naked... you're still wearing this cute matching set... I love the way your bra says 'slut' and your panties say 'virgin'... it's quite intriguing. Nfu~, were you thinking of me when you put them on, Neko-chan? Are you trying to turn me on? First you wake me up with a little Love-bite, then you dress like a perfect, slutty angel for me... Just tell me what you want me to do to you, sweet girl, and I will... but only if you beg," he whispered in my ear, his fingers slipping deftly under the band of my underwear, his free hand running lightly over the cups of my white, lace push-up bra.

"N-no, Lato-san, wait, I-" I stammered, inwardly warring between my body's selfish desires and my mind's desire to get as far away from the perverted vampire as possible. Using the last of my strength, I tore myself from his grasp, sitting back on the edge of the bed facing him and sighing.

"Look, Laito-san, I'm sorry I tried to bite you. I'm just so thirsty that I couldn't help myself. And you smelled so goo-... That's not the point. The point is, it didn't work... It never does," I finished sadly, lying on my back on the bed with my hands covering my face. There was a soft rustle of sheets and I felt +he bed beside me dip under his weight, and then Laito was there beside me, stroking my stomach with the back of his fingers soothingly.

''You know, Neko-chan, I beat my brother in a game of billiards last night. That means that you belong to me. And I always take care of my toys," he murmured gently before he moved my arms away from my face. When he was sure I was looking at him, he quickly raised his wrist to his lips and bit into his own flesh, hissing in pleasure at the mild pain. He pressed his wounded and bleeding wrist to my lips.

"Drink," he commanded, his voice low. Shocked, I looked up into his forest-green eyes, searching for any hint of malice. Finding none, I gripped his wrist with one hand and began to drink.

His blood was sweet and tangy, and I could actually feel strength returning to me with each swallow. I drank greedily, my thirst quenched for the first time since... Well, since my mother had last fed me. With that sobering thought, I let Laito's wrist go, wiping away the last drops of blood from my chin.

"Mmm, Neko-chan, that pain... You must really love me, Nfu~" the apparently also very masochistic Vampire Prince groaned as he watched the wound on his wrist heal itself with a bored expression. When his skin was once again whole, he glanced back at me with a squint.

"So... Tell Laito-kun what's up, Neko-chan, and then I'll give you your punishment for being such a naughty girl, Nfu~" he giggled, a light blush staining his cheeks when he mentioned 'punishment'. I rolled my eyes at the Pervert. Still, some part of me wanted to tell him. It was impossible to explain, but for whatever reason, I trusted this perverted, childish, fedora-clad boy more than anyone else alive. So I told him.

"Since I'm only half-vampire, my fangs are too small to bite into anyone. My mother used to feed me once a week. She said it was to protect any unsuspecting humans, but I knew it was because her blood was of a much finer quality than most. She loved me so much that she'd take a kitchen knife, cut herself, and then let me drink all I wanted... I hadn't fed since the last time she... " I trailed off, my eyes filling with tears. Laito cuddled me close, stroking my thighs with his free hand.

"I know you're sad about your mother, Neko-Chan, but I promise that I'll take care of you from now on. My mother... Well, she and I had a relationship that would be hard for you to understand. All of my brothers and I... we don't get along much with our father either. So I know how you feel, Neko-Chan," the redheaded boy murmured sympathetically. I looked up into his eyes, his forest green orbs capturing me and pulling me in.

"Sometimes, Laito-san, you can be so sweet and charming... I don't understand why I'm so drawn to you. I haven't told anyone else about what I just told you, and-" he shushed me with one long finger against my lips, his other hand moving further up my exposed thigh, barely touching the edge of my white cotton panties.

"Let me make you feel better, Neko-chan. I know you want me, so why do you resist your urges? Let me make love to you. I promise I'll be gentle... at first, Nfu~," he teased.

**Warning: NSFW Content ahead**

His body was still pressed closed to mine and his skin was cool, and yet... Everywhere we touched I felt hot, like our skin was igniting, like we were both on fire. Disregarding my better instincts, I agreed. Laito didn't give me time to hesitate before he slipped one hand in my panties, circling my clitoris teasingly. As I arched into his touch, the Prince whispered sweet nothings into my ear. I knew I wasn't special. I knew he'd said those exact things to hundreds of other girls. But in that moment, I shut my eyes and pretended that Laito could actually mean those things, that we could just be two normal teenagers in love.

He did as promised. I came at least three times before he rose above me and stripped off the remainder of my clothing and then his. As he positioned his manhood at my virgin entrance, I tensed and gripped his upper arms, causing him to look down into my eyes, still poised to enter me and take my virginity.

"Wait," I said, suddenly afraid and wanting to know this was something more. "Do you love me, Laito-san?" I asked timidly. Our lips met and he pushed his tongue into my mouth, exploring every inch, then pulling back to bite my lip gently. His eyes met mine.

"Nfu~, you're so cute, Neko-chan," he giggled, pushing forward suddenly, taking me off guard and he broke through my hymen in one swift thrust. I gasped at the sharp stab of pain, arching my back and releasing a small groan as I clawed at Laito's back. He didn't take time to let me adjust, but somehow the slight burning pain only made the experience that much better. He seemed to enjoy my groans of pain and moans of pleasure intermingling, because when I adjusted enough that it became more pleasure than pain, Laito introduced a few cruel pinches to my nipples. I tightened around his shaft when he pulled my red, sore nipples and Laito let out a moan that sounded almost like a whimper.

As he moved faster, pounding me harder and harder with each thrust into his emerald sheets, his moans began to match mine as he groaned out, "Come for me, Neko-chan... Scream my name. I-I'm going to come... inside you... I'm going to fill your tummy up with my love, Nfu~," he giggled at the end. Even i the midst of a quickly building orgasm, that immediately caught my attention.

"W-what?! No! Laito-san, you can't! I-I'll get pregnant!" I began to struggle to escape from under him, pushing at his chest with renewed vigor, my strength having returned after I fed. But Laito's ecstatic expression darkened and I found myself pressed harder into the bed, the Vampire Prince's unbreakable grip crushing my throat as he held me right where he wanted me.

"Nfu~, sily Neko-chan," he giggled in a lower tone, calmly slowing his thrusts to a maddeningly torturous pace, his fingers bruising my throat. I scratched and clawed at his hand on my windpipe, but his grip was far too strong to break. "It's so cute that you think you can refuse me. Didn't I just explain that I won you? That makes you mine, Neko-chan... You belong to me. Your blood, your life... your body. All mine... And I want you. I am a Prince, sweetheart. I always get what I want," he whispered into my ear as my vision began to go black. His grip loosened slightly and I maintained consciousness... barely.

"Now. Nod if you understand, Neko-chan, and I'll end your punishment, Nfu~," Laito said, his voice returning to normal, but his hold on my throat remaining. Desperate for air, I complied. Immediately, his hand was gone and I sucked in air like a fish on land. I coughed as the air stung my sore throat and Laito stroked my cheek with the back of one hand tenderly, resuming a slow thrust into me. Tears blurred my vision as he turned my face to look at him.

"That's it, Neko-chan... I love that look of pain, of hatred and yet pleasure and lust... And the way you fought me! You're the first to hold out so long, Neko-chan. I think I might actually love you, Nfu~," Laito giggled. Shooting him a murderous glare, I clung to the sheets desperately as Laito again pounded into my sore channel. Too soon, the redhead was ready to blow and sank his fangs into my shoulder, drinking my lifeblood as he came inside me.

In exquisite pain and quickly losing consciousness, I managed to whispered past my swollen, abused throat,

"You know nothing of love, Laito-san." The last thing I heard was his low chuckle as I drifted into blessed nothingness.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So here's the next chapter! In this chapter, you guys will get a little taste of what our heroine is truly capable of, and why she's still so weak at the same time. I've got big plans for how this is going to end! I'm trying to wrap it up in like 10 chapters for each brother's bride. I think I'll be working with Shu's bride next, so keep an eye out for that, too. As always, enjoy, and please favorite/follow and comment with anything I can improve upon or any thoughts you'd like to share. See you again soon! I've gotta go work on Chapter 7! ~Nique**

**CHAPTER 6: ****An Unrequited Love**

Reiji wouldn't let me miss the next night of school, even though I was so sore and bruised I could barely walk.

"It's unacceptable to have you fall behind in your studies. As if it's not bad enough to have one lazy good-for-nothing in the house... Honestly," he'd ranted as he strode back down the hallway, leaving me alone in Laito's room. I slowly shut the heavy wooden door and sank down onto the bed, remembering things I wished I could forget.

_His soft hands, so tender when he touched me there... Yet so strong and forceful when he was pressing down on my throat. How desperate I felt then, struggling for air, unable, even after feeding, to dislodge the Prince..._ I absently touched the dark purple bruises circling my throat like a necklace while I thought about the previous night. I hadn't seen Laito since I'd awoken. He'd disappeared long before nightfall though where he'd gone, I knew not. I was angry at him, and understandably so. But... I was more angry at myself.

Standing, I crossed the room to look into the full-length mirror at the dark bruises Laito's rough treatment had left on my skin. Touching each bruise, I sighed as the colors began to fade. His blood had renewed my strength and energy, quenching my thirst in a way no other blood ever had. I was healing much faster than a normal human, though not quite as fast as any of the other vampires in the house.

I sighed again as the last bruise disappeared, touching the spot on my neck where I'd last seen Laito's hand prints... I was angry with myself because some part of me, deep inside, enjoyed seeing those marks. That part of me felt... owned, in a weird sort of way. I felt claimed, marked as Laito's property, and that excited me. Boy, was I a masochist or what? Disgusted with myself, I turned away from the mirror and slipped my school uniform over my head, trying not to think about Laito coming back and seeing me in a state of half-undress, taking me again, first gently, then roughly, up against the wall...

But the vampire boy was no where to be found. He didn't come to school with us, and he never showed up in any of my classes. By the time we got back to the mansion, even the other brothers were curious where the other redheaded triplet had gone. He hadn't been suspended this time, I gathered from the brothers' curious glances around. So where was he? Was he lying in wait for me to return? My mind balked at the thought, and my heart began to race as I felt real fear of the boy in that moment. What would he do to me this time? Kanato noticed my expression as he passed me on the way to his own room.

"Kimi-san, you have that look again... I love that expression of fear in your eyes, the paleness of your skin. Your blood tastes so delicious when you're afraid. Ne, won't you let me and Teddy try some?" the lilac-haired twin asked, leaning in close, his wide, creepy-looking eyes daring me to refuse. But at this point, and unfortunately for Kanato, I was beyond angry, I was downright pissed.

I had been kept against my will, bitten, raped and harassed, and now my Vampire Prince was missing, probably waiting to ambush me somewhere, and I had had enough. Turning to the childish boy, I bared my fangs and hissed.

"No, you, nor anyone else in this godforsaken house is going to be drinking my blood again without my permission. If any one of you so much as looks at me wrong again, I swear I will end you all. Got it?" I threatened seriously, my heart pounding in anger and my stomach churning as I seethed in rage at these boys' audacity. Kanato looked like he was about to lose it, and some of my confidence disappeared. I took one involuntary step backwards as my bravado deflated like an old balloon, but Kanato pinned me to the wall, one hand gripping my throat in a surprisingly crushing grasp, the other still clinging to Teddy as he yelled in my face.

"JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! IF I WANT TO DRINK YOUR BLOOD, THEN YOU WILL GIVE ME YOUR BLOOD OR ELSE I WILL KILL YOU!" the boy screamed. My anger returning, I used my legs as leverage to push off of Kanato's chest and escape his grasp. Kicking him in the shins, I settled into a comfortable stance from which to kick this bastard's ass, tired of running away and playing the victim. No more Mrs. Nice Girl. I was ready to play rough.

Kanato came flying at me like a bat out of hell (pun intended), and I dodged his first punch, grabbing his outstretched arm, I used his own momentum against him, flipping him over my shoulder. I waited to hear the satisfying thud of his body hitting the floor, but it never came. In fact, Kanato had disappeared. It was then I remembered why I was never supposed to pick a fight with a full-blooded vampire, and most especially vampire royalty: they could aparate, and I could not.

In the next moment, the lilac-twin reappeared behind me and pulled me into a headlock before I could move. With one forearm around my neck, crushing my windpipe (for the third time in two days) and the other stretching across my jaw, I froze, fully aware of the serious danger I was in. Kanato began to laugh maniacally.

"I thought you were nice, Kimi-san. I thought we were gonna be friends, and bake that cake together... But that's okay. After I drink every last drop of your blood, I'll be sure to play with you lots. You'll be such a beautiful doll, Kimi-san. So exotic-looking and sweet. I'll even let you choose which color glass eyes you want. So what will it be? Red? Blue? Maybe... purple? Ne, Teddy, wouldn't she look lovely with purple eyes?" he asked his stuffed bear, his hand slowly twisting my neck uncomfortably.

"No, Kanato-san, please... I'm sorry, I promise I'll let you have a little blood, and I'll bake with you, and I-" I began to beg pathetically, unable to escape his strong arms. It seemed I'd seriously underestimated the strength these Princes would have. But Kanato merely shook his head sadly.

"No, Teddy says it's too late for that... Unless..." I latched onto that tiny strand of hope.

"Unless what, Kanato-san?" I asked quickly, trying to hide the panic and desperation in my voice. I may have been part vampire, but if Kanato snapped my neck, I would still die.

"Unless you kiss me, and promise to bake me sweets whenever I want," the creepy twin replied calmly, something in his tone reminding me of a sad, neglected little boy. For the first time, I felt the stirrings of compassion and pity in my heart for the boy who still currently held me in a headlock, ready to end my life.

"Kanato-san... where is your mother? Where are any of your mothers?" I asked cautiously. Kanato grunted and let me go. I scurried away from him, moving to the other side of the hallway as fast as I could.

"I knew you wouldn't kiss me. None of the brides ever want me," he mumbled softly. His gaze swung from me to Teddy and he wrapped his arms around himself.

"Mother is... mother is dead. I killed her. But we don't like to talk about her. 'Cause once, she came back, and it was really bad... Yui-san almost didn't make it. I would have been sad if Yui-san had died, even if she would have made a pretty doll..." Yui had told me about Kanato's "doll collection," and I was severely creeped out by it. But still... it seemed to me, that the reason Kanato was so screwed up, why all of the triplets were so screwed up, was because they had a terrible mother and a hard childhood. But before I could say anything to comfort the boy, another voice from behind me spoke.

"Nfu~, it's not fair to take all the credit, Kanato-kun... We all killed Her. Nfu~, hello, Neko-chan. Being naughty with my brother? I think you need to be punished for not including me," Laito murmured sensually into my ear and I shivered in both fear and anticipation.

"Laito-san, this isn't- I mean, I wasn't-" I began, holding my hands up placatingly as Laito advanced towards me, backing me into the wall once again. Kanato appeared over Laito's shoulder, his dead eyes sad again.

"Never mind, Kimi-san, you don't have to give me anything. I'm going to go play with the other dolls. See you later," he mumbled, walking off down the hall, shoulders hunched over as he whispered to Teddy, who he clutched to his chest. A sigh of relief warred with pity in my chest as I watched the lonely twin shuffle down the hallway.

Meanwhile, Laito had me pinned to the wall, one arm resting beside my head, and the other hand stroked my thigh sensually. He paused, turning my chin to face him, leaning down to whisper against my lips.

"I'm usually not the type of man to get jealous if a bitch-chan gets naughty with my brothers, Neko-chan, as long as she invites me, too. But with you... I wanted to rip my brother's heart out for touching what is mine. You need to be careful that you don't cause someone's death, Neko-chan. You're simply too irresistible to my brothers... Now, how are you feeling, Neko-chan? Are you sore? I think I'll make love to you right now, and punish you later. What do you say, Neko-chan?" Laito murmured into my ear, running his fangs sensually down the column of my throat, his hands teasing my skin under the hem of my school skirt.

Reiji stalked by, yelling about moving the activities into Laito's room, and we both pretty much ignored him until he left, muttering under his breath about good-for-nothing, ill-mannered brothers.

Laito ground his erection against my stomach as he cupped my breasts in both hands, kneading and pinching. I bit back a moan as I was nearly overcome by lust for this gorgeous and talented Prince. Shutting my eyes tight against his seduction, I pulled away from the man.

"No, Laito-san, I don't want to make love with you right now. I mean, I do, don't get me wrong, but I don't really feel like being hurt again right now. Where the hell have you been all day?! You know what, I don't even care anymore. I'm going to find somewhere else to sleep tonight. When you decide you can be a good boy, come find m-" He cut me off with sharp fangs sinking deep into my shoulder, even less gentle than before, more savage than anything else he'd done to me thus far. My vision went red with pain and I screamed, nearing collapsing as he took what blood he wanted from me. Finally he let me go, disengaging his fangs from my skin and crowding me against the wall again.

"You're cute, Neko-chan, but don't misunderstand me. To me, you are nothing more than a blood bag and play toy. You belong to me, as I've already demonstrated, and I will do what I like with and to you. Oh, and take my advice: Don't ever call me a 'good boy' again. My mother used to call me that, and in case you missed it earlier, I helped kill her. There was a reason, Neko-chan. Now, all your struggling has excited me so much, I think I'll just make love to you right here," he whispered the last part, sliding my panties off from under my skirt and tossing them over his shoulder. His fingers entered me swiftly and I hissed in pain and pleasure as his talented fingers found my G-spot quickly. I was already wet because no matter how I tried to deny it to him and to myself, I loved this dominant, violent side of Laito as much as I loved his sweet, sexy side. In that moment, a single tear slipped down my cheek and I shut my eyes tightly.

"Aw, don't cry, Neko-chan, if you cooperate and do as I say, I promise I'll be more gentle this time. I want to bring you pleasure too," he murmured, kissing along my jaw softly. His fingers stroked me softly as I approached my first orgasm and I had no doubt that what he said was true, but I still met his gaze with watery, red-rimmed eyes.

"Okay, Laito-san, you win this time. I'll do whatever you want. Just please... Be gentle," I pleaded pitifully, finally understanding why I couldn't ever seem to resist him. Laito smiled and kissed my lips softly, nipping when he pulled back.

"Nfu~, silly Neko-chan... I'm a Prince, remember? I know how much you enjoyed it last night. I want to give you so much more pleasure- and pain- tonight too, Neko-chan. I love you!" he giggled, ushering me into his room and quickly stripping me of the rest of my clothes. I shook my head but stood still and let him have his way with me.

"You can't love me, Laito-san. You hurt me so much last night, and you're about to do it again," I replied, my heart aching, even as Laito stripped himself as well. He giggled.

"You really don't get it, do you, Neko-chan? Love is pain," he mumbled, pushing me down onto his emerald sheets. I shook my head as another tear slid down my cheek. Lying on my back, Laito covered me completely and buried his face in my neck, pushing his thick member into my still-bruised channel and pounding away at me. I wasn't crying because of the pain of his violation of my body, or because of how low I'd stooped, practically selling my body for those rare moments of tenderness I saw in Laito...

I was crying because I had realized that the reason why I was allowing myself to be so mistreated, why I couldn't ever resist Laito or why I felt a strange flutter in my chest whenever Laito was near... It was all because of him.

I was in love with Laito. And I was so screwed.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So, I'm rushing off to class, but I finished this last night and wanted to get it up as quickly as possible. As the title suggests, this chapter is going to be a turning point for our heroine's relationship with Laito. Please enjoy, and as always, favorite/follow and comment! ~Nique**

Ch. 07: A Turning Point

It had been a week since I realized I was in love with Laito Sakamaki, the Pervert Prince. I'd begun to adjust to his voracious sexual appetite, and I'd come to realize my own need for the man. Still, I'd come no closer to solving my problems or getting Laito to admit his true feelings for me.

Sometimes, he'd be the sweet, sexy boy I'd fallen in love with, the one who continued to feed me and soothe me when I woke up screaming from my nightmares... And other times, he'd be the violent, selfish, sadistic Prince that I loved to hate. When he'd discovered that if he kept me fed that any bruises or scars would heal within a few hours, our nighttime sessions became increasingly more painful and violent.

Just over the last week, I'd been introduced to Laito's 'red room of pain' in the basement. The room contained a jail cell and chains that hung from the ceiling, among other things, and I could actually smell old salty tears, blood and semen that had soaked into the floor. I spent more time hanging from those chains or locked in that jail cell than I cared to admit. Yui had become my only confidant.

"He did WHAT to you?!" she screeched, her fangs flashing in the lamp light as she sat perched on the edge of Laito's bed, helping me put a salve on the open lashes across my back. I sighed and pulled my shirt down over the wounds caused by Laito's whip, turning to face her with a weak smile.

"To be honest, Yui-chan, I don't even mind it. He's got some... strange sexual tastes, to be sure, but I actually do too. Some part of me really enjoys the things that Laito-san and I do. But there is one thing that spoils it for me. Don't get me wrong, it's great in the moment, but after Laito's finished for the last time and is snoring away next to me on his bed sheets... I find myself lying awake and just gazing at him, thinking about how much I love him, and how oblivious he is. He says he loves me every once in a while, but I know he doesn't really mean 'love' the way I mean love. And Yui-chan, I love that sweet, sadistic, sexy little pervert more than anything. I would die for that boy. And I don't think he even understands what that type of love feels like, you know? I just don't know what do anymore. I'm so tired of crying myself to sleep at night..." I sobbed, resting my head against Yui's shoulder.

The blonde vampirette hushed me soothingly as she stroked my hair and let me cry.

"No, you're right. Listen, it's not really my place to tell you, since it's not really my story to tell, but the triplets had a rough childhood. Their mother was... She was pure evil, and she hurt each of the boys in a very serious way, perhaps Laito most of all. I can't say anything else about it, you'll have to ask him yourself. But the reason why he doesn't understand your love for him is because even now, after all these years and after her death... She's still haunting him. Trust me, it's something that even now, Ayato-kun and I are working through. But I know that even when it doesn't seem like it, deep down he cares about me, even when he can't always tell me or express it properly. And I make sure to tell him my feelings every day. Have you spoken with Laito about this? When was the last time you actually told him that you love him?" She asked me. I'd long-since stopped crying, but I rested against Yui's frame comfortably, thinking about what a great friend she was to me, and how wise her words were.

"Tch! Don't be so stupid, Chichinashi. I more than care about you. You know that I love you, geez!" Ayato's voice startled us both into falling off the edge of the bed. Ayato scooped Yui up off the floor, cuddling her close to his chest, his face burning with a blush. He and Yui locked together in a soul-searing kiss that had me smiling, even as I shut my eyes at the sweetness of their moment, a single tear slipping down my cheek.

Still sitting on the floor, I looked down at my hands and swallowed hard. I pushed myself into a standing position and smiled up at my friend and her doting boyfriend, my heart aching in my chest for Laito to once, just once, look at me the way Ayato looked at Yui. He looked at her like she was more precious than his next breath (and considering they were both vampires who technically didn't need to breathe, she probably was), like she was his whole world. I gave Yui a watery smile.

"You're right, Yui-chan. I haven't told Laito-san that I love him, not even once, I don't think. How can I expect him to love me if I won't tell him how I feel about him? And just so you know, even if he can't always tell you, Yui-chan, it's clear by the way he looks at you that Ayato-san is totally and completely in love with you. I'll talk to you later, Yui-chan, Ayato-san," I said, heading for the door. An arm blocked my way, however.

"You- you love me, Neko-chan? Why didn't you tell me?" Laito asked softly, his forest-green eyes gazing into my soul. My eyes grew wide and my heart pounded in my chest.

"L-Laito-san, I... How long have you been standing there?" I asked, unable to meet his gaze. He reached out, tilting my chin so that I stared up into his face.

"Answer my question, Neko-chan," he said almost tenderly. My eyes began to tear up again as I shook my head helplessly.

"I love you, Laito-san. I don't think you understand what that means, but I love you. And I promise to spend every day, for as long as I can, telling you that and trying to prove to you that love is more than sex, that it's more than butterfly feelings in your belly, that it's sacrifice and compromise, it's being willing to die for one another, it's... It's the way that your brother looks at Yui. I want more than anything else to have you look at me like that, and I will spend every day of the rest of my life waiting for that look. That's what I meant when I said I love you, Laito-san," I said in a rush, looking for any glimmer of hope in his eyes, but finding nothing but confusion and underlying anger.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Neko-chan. Isn't my love enough for you? I've been giving you love every night for more than a week, Neko-chan. I've even given you enough love to fill your tummy," he said, his voice getting progressively louder as he placed one hand on my stomach, demonstrating where he'd been leaving his seed every night. My shoulders shook as I sobbed, looking back up into his eyes and cupping my hand over his on my tummy.

"Laito-san, that isn't love. I really enjoy our time together. You can be so sweet and tender, or you can be violent and dominant and I honestly love both sides of you. I love it when you make love to me, and I love talking to you," I said, reaching up to cup his cheek, even as tears streaked my cheeks. I continued, "I didn't think I would fall in love with you so quickly when I first got here, I thought you were irritating and perverted, honestly, but I've come to see the heart of the man beneath this face you show the rest of the world... And you have a good heart, Laito-san. I know it. You can learn to love me the way I love you, you just don't know how to yet. Won't you let me show you?" I whispered. Ayato cleared his throat, Yui still in his arms.

"Laito-kun, listen to the girl. If she's worth even half to you what my Chichinashi is to me, then you're a lucky man, as I am. Love... it's a different feeling, Brother. It's not what She told us it was... Don't let Her mistakes keep you from the best thing that will ever happen to you. Because in my Yui-chan, I've found true happiness," he said, gazing down at my friend with such adoration in his eyes that it made me want to weep all over again. Laito scoffed.

"We may be twins, Ayato-kun, but we're clearly nothing alike. You are weak," he hissed, letting me go and stepping away from me and towards his brother, who clutched Yui tighter, pushing her behind him slightly to keep her out of harm's way lest his brother lose it.

"No, Brother, she has made me strong enough to see clearly. All this time, we have been so wrong. I wish you could learn to experience such love, such power," he said, shaking his head at his twin sadly. I tried to grab Laito's hand..

"Laito-san, look, it's not something you need to feel right away. It can come over time. Why don't we just go-" I tried to change the subject, but Laito was angry and he couldn't understand what was going on.

"How dare you turn my own twin against me, Neko-chan? This 'love' that you speak of, I want no part of it! Stay away from me. Don't get in my way, or I'll have to kill you," he growled, shoving me out of the way roughly, so that my head hit the wall behind me and the man I loved stalked out of his own bedroom furiously.

My vision went black as I crumpled to the floor. I laid there, not moving, not seriously injured, but heartbroken unto death. Curling into a ball on the carpet, my body felt numb. I had no more tears left to cry as I stared at the door Laito had left through.

Yui and Ayato took care of me, taking me back to the bed and tucking me in, asking if they could do anything else for me. Ayato said he'd talk to his brother, but I just rolled over to face the wall, the darkest parts of the room more appealing to me than the light.

They left me there, shutting the door quietly behind themselves when they left. I closed my eyes and willed for sleep to overtake me, wishing vainly that I would never wake up unless I awoke to Laito's face. But you know what they say about wishing: Be careful what you wish for.

I did not wake again for quite some time. When I did, I immediately realized that something was wrong. These weren't Laito's sheets beneath me and I was no longer in the Sakamaki manor. I was back in my childhood home, in my own bed. But how had I gotten there? Where was Laito? I sat up quickly, searching for his familiar frame in the dark room, but sensing only a presence I'd thought would only haunt my dreams for the rest of my life, yet here he stood in front of me, as real as could be. He grinned evilly, his sharp fangs gleaming in the moonlight.

"Why, hello, Princess," he said, stepping into the light. My eyes widened and my breath caught as I saw my father's face for the first time since the night of my mother's death. I screamed.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long, I had a bit of trouble with this chapter. However, I now have a plan for how I'm going to end this story, and big plans for the next one (*Hint: Shu's story is next)! As always, enjoy, comment, favorite/follow and please leave feedback on anything I can improve on or something you liked :). ~Nique**

CHAPTER 8: SACRIFICE OF LOVE

Third person POV

Laito knew he'd hurt Kimi. After Ayato and Yui left his Neko-chan alone in his room, he stood outside the door and listened to her sobbing as she curled herself around his sheets. He knew that her heart was breaking, because he knew she'd been telling the truth when she said she loved him. But he couldn't face her again tonight.

As he settled on the piano bench and began to play absently, he thought about everything Kimi and he had done over the last few weeks. He'd been rough with her, showing her the parts of himself he had never showed anyone. He had punished her cruelly, left scrapes, burns and bruises in an attempt to scare her away, but she'd held on. She took everything he gave, and then gave him back everything she had to offer. Every time she looked into his eyes, it seemed like she was staring into the very depths of his black heart, seeing everything. It scared him. She was too close, and he felt as though somewhere along the way he'd lost control of the relationship. She could not be allowed to get too close, otherwise she would have power over him. And he would never let that happen again.

He slept in the piano room that night, too afraid to return to his own bedroom. If he'd stayed in his own bed, or even just outside the door, he might have heard the window slide open and sensed the presence of a vampire lord. Instead, by morning his little Neko-chan would be gone, and he'd be left wondering what his foolishness had gotten his precious Kimi into, and how he could possibly get her back.

Kimi's POV:

"W-what are you doing here?! Where am I?" I stuttered, even as I recognized my old bedroom in the moonlight coming in through the broken window. I tried to remain calm, even as I looked into the blood red eyes of the monster who haunted my nightmares. He only "tsked" at me as he sat on the edge of the bed and reached out to stroke my hair away from my face, like he had when I was young and we were happy. I jerked away from him in fear, though, and he lowered his hand slowly, sighing heavily.

"You know, Princess, Daddy's been trying to find you for quite some time. What a naughty girl you've been, hiding from Daddy with all those Sakamaki boys. And to think! My precious little virgin daughter trapped in the house with six teenage vampire princes. The impropriety! Are you okay, sweetheart? Did any of those boys touch you? Don't worry, Daddy will take care of those pretentious, malicious, horny Princes. Just watch, Princess, I'll rip their throats out for- " I cut off this man's deluded rant.

"You bastard," I sighed, the rage I'd kept bottled up inside finally coming out in a long sigh as I distanced myself from the murderer I called father, moving quickly across the room and adopting a deceptively relaxed stance. I leaned against the far wall and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Those boys took me in when I had no where to go. The Vampire King himself sent me to live with his strong sons because he knew I'd be safe there, especially if one of his sons fell in love with me and claimed me as his. Turns out, he was right. Then I had to go and screw everything up by falling in love with the one brother who's even more screwed up with Mommy issues than I am. That's why you haven't been able to find me these last few weeks... Actually, it's been closer to 2 months since I last saw you, covered in my mother's blood on that dark night, hasn't it? So what have you been up to? Kill anyone else I loved lately? What exactly is it that murderers do in their spare time?" I sneered at my father from across the room, baring my little fangs, my rage giving me courage.

I actually saw the humanity drain out of my father's eyes as he flew at me, his inescapable grip crushing my throat in his vice-like hold. My head slammed back against the wall and I saw stars briefly. Remembering the last time I'd been in such a position, my heart began to ache as I found myself wishing Laito would walk in and save me, or even just come looking for me. But I was pretty sure that Laito never wanted to see me again, so I had to get out of this one on my own. I kicked the monster viciously, struggling to escape his hold before I lost consciousness. One kick connected with his kneecap and he dropped me, crying out in pain as I delivered all my strength into the kick.

Collapsing into a heap on the floor, I couched and hacked, trying to pull air back into my bruised lungs. I watched my father out of the corners of my eyes, trying to recover before he did so I could prepare myself to face him again, but I healed much slower than he did as a vampire lord. He growled as he hauled me up to his face by my hair, his fangs dripping with saliva as he hissed at me.

"You little bitch! I had hopped we could reconcile, you know. I could use an ally like you. You can skate under the radar of vampire royalty because of your half-blood status, but you're stronger than a human... Yes, I had big plans for you. And when you became too well-known, I was going to marry you off to the highest bidder. Did you know that a half-blood can increase the power of a vampire if you feed them your blood on a regular basis? And your children could potentially have been a super-breed of vampire, the full-blooded status of the father and a portion of vampire blood from you... But I did promise on that night that you would be next. And I have searched for you relentlessly since then... It's a sin to fall in love with a vampire, you know. Are you ready to follow your mother down to hell?" he hissed.

Feeling the last of Laito's blood fueling my system, I worked up the courage to spit in his face. I would fight to the very end, and I hoped that at least in death, I would be able to see my mother again, and that my last thought might be of the man I loved.

"Fuck you," I hissed, baring my fangs in what I thought would be my last act. It nearly was. Kiyoshi Kasimoto, the ex-vampire lord, was well-known for his violent tendencies, even before he'd killed my mother. He knew exactly how to bite in order to create the most excruciating experience as he drained my life's blood. As he drank, I felt Laito's blood leave my body and despite myself, I wept, feeling separated from him forever, too weak now from blood loss and hunger to fight my father any longer. My body went limp and a single tear slipped down my cheek as I whispered,

"I'm so sorry, Laito..."

"Why are you apologizing, Neko-chan? Did you forget to invite me to the party again?" a familiar voice broke the silence of the room, where only the sounds of sucking had been before. I forced my eyes to open again as my father dropped me suddenly, whirling to face the fedora-clad Vampire Prince who leaned nonchalantly against the door jam, his five brothers behind him in various states of relaxation.

"Laito-san... you came," I managed weakly. The man I loved winked at me in familiar character.

"Of course, Neko-chan. After all, it'd be such a bother to have to replace my favorite little sex toy, Nfu~" he responded calmly. My father stood over my body, frowning at the boys.

"Princess, who are these boys? Don't they know it's rude to invite yourself into someone else's home? Especially the home of a vampire lord," he growled in annoyance, and I smiled as my Yui stepped out from around Ayato's protective stance, baring her fangs at my father.

"These boys are the sons of Sakamaki Tougo, also known as KarlHeinz, the Vampire King. They each individually hold enough power to kill you before you could blink. So I suggest you back away from Kimi-chan if you know what's good for you," the blonde vampirette hissed bravely. My father only laughed.

"And who are you, you pretty little thing? Such brave words for a newborn. It's quite refreshing, really. I bet your blood is just coursing with adrenaline as you struggle not to bow in the presence of a vampire lord," my father said cockily. Yui shook her head.

"Who I am isn't important. I have spent the last 4 months living with the six most powerful vampires in the world, so your presence is actually refreshingly easy to stand," she taunted him. Ayato bared his fangs at Kiyoshi.

"She is also my mate, you bastard. Back the hell off unless you want to feel my full fury." Subaru was getting impatient, smashing through the far wall with a growl.

"Why the hell are we just standing here chatting with this murderer? I say we kill the bastard and take Kimi-chan back now. I was sleeping," he thundered, more annoyed that he'd been woken up than anything else. Laito chuckled.

"Well I wanted to give Kiyoshi Kasimoto the chance to run so no more blood would be shed this night, but it looks like he's a stubborn man. Very well. Neko-chan, would you please close your eyes for me? This is going to get messy," he grinned like a child in a candy store at the prospect of killing my father.

For the first time, my father seemed a bit unnerved by how calm all of the boys were. He took one hesitant step back but bumped into my limp form, lying sprawled across the floor and he stopped.

"What business am I to you? I didn't think you boys were your father's enforcers, carrying out his dirty work like a bunch of goons. And you couldn't possibly all be here for this little wretch," he hissed, gesturing to me. Laito's expression flickered to rage momentarily as my father kicked at my ribs harshly, as if to prove that I was worthless. I heard, more so than felt, several bones snap, the eerie sound echoing in the quiet house. Yui gasped but I could hardly draw breath anymore, in too much pain to be focused on anything else. Yes, I had a crushed windpipe and several broken ribs, but what hurt most in my body was my still broken heart. I wondered if death would be a welcome reprieve from being unloved.

So wrapped up in my thoughts had I been, that I nearly missed Laito's reply and the action that followed. Laito stalked closer to me, looking my father directly in the eye as he said,

"You're right. She's stubborn and probably too stupid for her own good. She's only half a vampire, at best, and her fangs are too small to feed, so she needs to be fed blood in order to survive, which makes her weak. She loves to easily, and she's got Daddy issues... But Neko-chan is mine. Mine to torture, mine to protect, mine to make love to... And mine to love. So I'd give her back, before something worse happens to you," Laito murmured the last part as he disappeared and reappeared behind Kiyoshi, his grip crushing the bones in my father's arm like a cracker in his fist.

My father cried out in pain, but with an enraged roar, he reared back to rip out Laito's throat. Laito only chuckled, dodging the swipe and shoving my father backwards. He tripped over my body, even as I was trying to slowly drag myself away from the fight, sprawling down on the floor with me. Laito leaned down while Kiyoshi was still dazed and delivered a vicious punch, which snapped my father's head backwards, knocking him out cold. Subaru tossed Laito a can of some sort, which he caught without even looking.

"It's a pity, really," Laito sighed with a bored expression as he drenched my father with a dark liquid. "I thought you were going to be a more interesting opponent. I guess you never were much of a vampire lord, though. You gained your power by birthright only, and maintained it by manipulating people into doing your bidding. Your daughter will make a much better adviser to the future Vampire King than you ever made to Him." With that, Laito snapped his fingers and I witnessed a glimpse of the true powers of a Vampire Prince once more. Green flames danced across his fingertips and he giggled as he lit my father's body. Feeling the pain, my father woke once more and began to scream as the flames spread faster than my father could pat them out, engulfing his body quickly.

Laito turned to me and scooped me up off the floor, lifting me as if I weighed nothing. He turned his back on the desperate keening cries of my father as he writhed around in pain as the flesh burned off his body, and Laito tucked my face into his shoulder so I wouldn't see.

"Don't look. Try to cover your ears, Neko-chan," he whispered soothingly as he moved to carry me out of my childhood bedroom, but I saw my father rise, staggering to his feet, and lurch for Laito, a deadly silver blade aimed straight for his heart. Laito was far too focused on getting me out, he didn't see the danger, and my father's form was largely blocked from the view of the other boys. Only I could protect the man I loved.

Saying a prayer to whomever was watching from either above or below, maybe to my mother for strength and forgiveness, and summoning the last remnant of strength in my body, I screamed and wrenched myself out of Laito's grip, tumbling headfirst over his shoulder to catch the blade as it sped towards Laito's heart.

The knife burned as it slid into my flesh smoothly, and I knew that no amount of vampire blood was going to heal this injury. The knife had hit its mark perfectly, sliding straight through my shuddering heart. My limbs were already going numb by the time my body hit the floor with a sick thud, and I blinked slowly. I heard my father's scream cut short with a sickening gurgle, and Laito's beautiful face appeared above me, his normally seductive forest-green eyes filled with tears as he cupped my face in his hands and frantically patted my limbs.

"It's alright, Neko-chan, you're going to be alright... Subaru-kun! Please," he sobbed, his tears hot as they landed on my face, the last part of my body that I could still feel. Swallowing hard, I tried to speak, but my mouth felt like it was filled with cotton and my vision blurred with tears as Laito grew more and more frantic. With one hand, I reached up to cup Laito's cheek briefly, stopping his frantic fluttering. I cleared my throat and tried again.

"It's... okay... Laito...-san... I'm just glad... you're going... to be alright... I'm sorry that... I have to... leave you, too, but... I love you, Laito-san. I will always love you... Don't be afraid... to love someone else... when you find... the right girl," I whispered. I felt a smile fade on my lips as my body was wracked with muscle spasms. I couldn't breathe. I saw Laito's lips move as he yelled something out, but I wasn't able to hear him anymore. I understood that he was shaking my body as my head lolled backwards, but I could no longer feel his touch. The last thing to go was my sight. And just like I'd hoped, Laito's face was indeed the last thing I saw before I was lost in the emptiness of death.

Third-person POV:

"No... No! No, no, no! Neko-chan! You can't leave me, you can't! Ne, Neko-chan? Come back to me, okay? I can't lose you! I can't... I love you," Laito sobbed as he shook the pale, limp form of the girl he'd come to love...

Ayato's hand landed softly on Laito's shoulder as he sat on the floor, rocking her back and forth. His tears fell on her pale face as he searched for any sign of life.

"Laito... pull the dagger out. At least give her that much," Ayato said softly, Yui tucked under his arm as she cried over her friend. The other boys were surprisingly quiet. Even Reiji seemed more somber than usual as he watched his younger brother sob uncontrollably.

Laito sniffled as he gripped the blade's handle and pulled it gently from Kimi's heart, staring at it for a moment before dropping it as though it burned his skin. Still she lay still and quiet, her skin was as cold as ice, devoid of the warm, rosy blush that Laito was used to seeing, more peaceful in death than she seemed in life. Laito leaned over her, pressing his lips to her forehead in a gentle kiss.

"You stupid girl... Why would you do that, for me? You... I think I finally understand... This feeling, this act, the need I felt to protect you, to find you again, to be forever near you... That was.. is... love. I love you, my precious Neko-chan. I will always love you... Kimi," he whispered into her hair, his tears mixing into each strand as he clutched her to his chest.

"Please come back to me, Neko-chan, I don't think I can do this without you," Laito murmured. Just then, a sound startled every vampire in the room. Yui lifted her head form Ayato's chest, Subaru's head whipped around as he stared at the two lovers in their embrace on the floor, and Kanato clutched Teddy closer. Reiji adjusted his glasses, and Shu even sat up from his sleeping position. They all stared at the fragile, yet stubborn girl on the floor expectantly, hoping and praying to hear the sound again.

Yes! There it was! Hesitant and fluttering, soft and very faint, but there, and quickly picking up frequency.

Thump thump. A heartbeat.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey everyone! So, I'm sorry my updates have been so erratic lately, I've been studying for Midterms. I've been thinking about posting these stories on Tumblr as well. If I do, I'll make a new DL blog and post the link in the next update. Anyway, just one chapter left to go! I can't wait to start on the next installment of The Sakamaki Brides series. As always, please enjoy. Comment, favorite/follow if you like, and please feel free to send me feedback. See you all soon! ~Nique**

**P.S. This chapter includes a little more NSFW/smut for the M rating, so be forewarned. Enjoy ;).**

CH. 09: REUNIONS AND DECLARATIONS

Third-person POV:

Thump thump. There. A heartbeat. Laito stopped sobbing and looked down at the girl in his arms in awe. It wasn't possible. Could she be...?

As he stared down at Kimi, his ears straining to hear that gentle thumping again, he saw her eyelids flutter ever so slightly.  
"Neko-chan? Please wake up, please, I- I love you, and I can't be without you anymore. Please, Kimi, please!" Laito begged shamelessly, uncaring of how he must look to his brothers in that moment. He bowed his head over her still body, his silent tears falling afresh on her pale cheeks.

"Can you please stop crying? You're ruining my hair," a soft voice croaked.

"Neko-chan!" Laito cried, his eyes searching for hers frantically. She opened her eyes slowly and smiled up at him.

"You didn't think you could get rid of me that easily, did you? I told you, Laito-san, my love for you is infinite. I'm not ready to let you go." Laito hugged her close, rocking her back and forth gently from his still crouched position on the floor.

"This is quite unexpected, I must say," Reiji said, clearing his throat.  
"Honestly, you've caused so much trouble, Lady Kasimoto. But your recovery is really very remarkable. We will return to the mansion where I can observe and examine you further. Come," he said, turning and heading for the door. Outside, the familiar black stretch limo idled patiently in the darkness.Kimi's POV:

Laito cradled me close to his chest as we made our way to the car, as if he couldn't bear to let me out of his arms or his sight. I noticed that I could see and smell quite a bit better than I ever had, despite my weakened state. I also felt ravenously hungry, thirsty for the powerful blood that I could smell surrounding me as the doors to the car shut and the limo began to move.

Laito settled me on his lap, my face resting in the crook of his neck as he murmured into my ear.

"Neko-chan, I thought I'd lost you. Don't do that to me ever again! I think you need to be punished, nfu~" he giggled, the relief still evident in his tone even as his voice returned to normal. He sobered a moment later.

"Though maybe we can take a nap and drink a little something first," he murmured in the silent car. A feeling of relief washed over the car, and I understood just how keyed up everyone had been over my disappearance. It was really very touching to know that the boys had worried so much. Even Yui was quiet, snuggled against Ayato's chest as her adrenaline gave way to exhaustion and she slept.

But my focus was located somewhere else. I struggled to breathe properly with the intoxicating smell of Laito's skin mere centimeters away from my nose. Sticking out my tongue, I gently lapped at his pulse.

"Mmm, drink, yes... I'm so thirsty," I murmured in reply, instinctively sinking my fangs into Laito's throat. A collective gasp raced across the car as the smell of Laito's blood filled the air. My fangs had actually punctured the skin. I took Laito's blood of my own accord. And I was greedy with every sip. His blood was sweeter than I remembered, sliding down my throat in smooth gulps as I sucked hungrily at his neck. Soft moans slipped past my lips and Laito responded by wrapping his arms around me and grunting.

"Neko-chan, that's enough..." he grumbled through his teeth. Slowly, I detached my fangs from his throat, lapping at the excess blood as it ran down my chin, my senses finally returning to me. I took in the shocked silence of the car with a certain level of embarrassment. Kanato was the first to speak.

"Ne, Teddy, I thought it was bad for vampires to drink from other vampires?" he murmured to his stuffed bear. Reiji hummed in agreement, pushing his glasses back up his nose.

"It's certainly poor etiquette, and it's an offense that's punishable for a lesser vampire. However... Ayato-kun does still regularly drink from Miss Komori, and it seems Laito-kun has been feeding Lady Kasimoto for some weeks..."

Laito's eyes were hooded and he looked very turned on, if a bit sleepy from blood loss. He clutched me closer to him, capturing my blood-stained lips with his and moaning as our tongues dueled and we fought for dominance. He repositioned me so that I sat astride his lap, straddling him as we kissed. He began to grind against me, and his familiar actions sparked a fire in the pit of my stomach. My fingers knotted in his hair and Laito took off his fedora and placed it on my head. Shu's voice startled everyone in the car when he interrupted our make-out session.

"You might want to cover her up, little brother. Her nightgown's ripped in several very revealing places," he murmured in a bored tone. I looked down at the two of us, my nightgown indeed ripped nearly to shreds and both Laito and I covered in blood, though whose, I could not be sure. Likely my own though. The sight of blood brought my hand up to my heart, to the place where the silver blade had been stuck in my chest. Surprisingly, the flesh was whole, as if nothing had ever happened.

Laito whipped off his jacket though, and in an uncharacteristic display of possession, wrapped it over my shoulders, ignoring the blood and shielding me from his brothers' gaze.

"Neko-chan," he whispered, his eyes full of love and lust as he gazed up at me in wonder, "How-?" I shrugged in response to his unasked question.  
"I can see and smell better... I finally understand what you mean about blood tasting like honey, and I was so thirsty I thought my throat was on fire. I feel stronger and faster. I'm not sure what happened, but..."

Yui gasped from Ayato's lap, waking up from her nap and catching the end of the conversation.

" Kimi-chan, you... you're a full vampire now? But how? I mean, it can't have been the blood from Laito-kun, he's been feeding you for a couple months now. You would have changed before now, right? What changed?" She asked sweetly. I rolled my eyes; I loved Yui, but she could be a little obtuse sometimes. I opened my mouth to make a decidedly snarky comment in reply, but Reiji beat me to it.

"What a ridiculous question, Miss Komori. Clearly, if Lady Kasimoto knew why she had recently changed, she would have no need to question it. My theory would probably include her recent near-death experience. It's possible that Laito's blood, along with her sacrifice on his behalf, may have contributed to the change. Or it could be that the near-death forced her vampire genes to overpower her human genes, becoming the dominant part of her DNA. If Laito will consent, I would very much like to explore the possibilities at a later time," he finished, pushing his glasses up his nose as he directed the subtle question in Laito's direction. Laito smiled down at me.

"Maybe later, Reiji-san. Right now, I think Neko-chan and I have a lot of catching up to do... I want to know more about this 'love' thing, Neko-chan. When we get home, let's make love, 'Kay? Then you can teach me about it. But first, nfu~, I want to teach your sweet new body lots of fun things in my bed," he teased. The Laito I knew and loved had returned. I blushed but nodded.  
"Okay, Laito-san, I'll teach you everything I know about love, "I agreed happily, excited also to be making love to the Vampire Prince I adored.

**NSFW/Smut Warning!**

I moaned softly as Laito used his teeth to rip off my panties. I was already naked from the waist up, and one of Laito's hands tweaked my puckered nipples ruthlessly, the other holding my bucking hips down to his mattress as his talented tongue teased my soaking slit cruelly. We'd already been at it for an hour, just kissing and touching as we relaxed on the bed. Laito just kept saying,

"I'll never let you out of my sight again, Neko-chan. I love you. So much. Forever and ever... and more than anyone else. Even Her. More than Her..." I didn't ask who he meant. I had my suspicions, but in that moment, it was enough just to know that I outranked her, that Laito was lying in my arms, not hers.

Laito's fangs scraped the inside of my dripping pussy and my back arched off the bed at the combination of pain and pleasure. My fingers tangled in his long hair and I hissed in pleasure as Laito sucked my clit into his mouth while pinching my nipple. Liking my reaction, Laito bit down on my clit gently while another pinch and twist of my nipple sent me over the edge and I came with Laito's name on my lips. He moved up and captured my lips with his, my juices still running down his chin. I tasted myself in the kiss, and I sucked his tongue into my month, dueling for dominance with him. He chuckled.

"So hot and wet for me already, Neko-chan. Let me make love to you until the sun comes up, Kimi," he whispered, his kisses trailing across my jaw, his fangs teasing at my throat. Hearing my real name fall from his lips brought tears to my eyes, and I leaned down to press a kiss to his lips.

"Yes. I love you, Laito-san," I replied, choking back the tears of joy. His immediate thrust caught me off guard and I gasped at the swift penetration, but I adjusted to him quickly, enjoying every painful, pleasurable, sweaty, love-filled moment as he brought me to four more orgasms that night. In the back of my mind, I knew we needed to talk, but I was just happy to be home.

**End NSFW/Smut Warning**

As we cuddled up together after several rounds of sweaty, alternately sweet and slow then fast and rough lovemaking, I felt Laito press a soft kiss to the top of my head before he pulled the covers over us both.

"I still don't fully understand what it means, Kimi-chan, but I know that I love you. I know my chest hurts when I look at you, that I want to spend every morning waking up next to you, and that I thought I would actually die when I realized you were gone. I don't know how you did it, and I'm not promising I'll be any good at this whole 'exclusive relationship' thing, but somehow you've become my entire world. I only want to make love to you for the rest of my long life. I love you, Neko-chan," he whispered as I drifted off to sleep against his cool, bare chest.

I only managed a smile in response before exhaustion claimed me. Yes, we'd have much to talk about in the morning.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey everyone, so here's the final chapter in Laito's story! I just want to say thank you to everyone who commented and favorited/followed and encouraged my writing. If you loved this story or my writing style, I will be working next on Shu's story. I intend to follow through with all of the brothers and maybe end with an AyatoxYui continuation, a sort of season 2 for them. As always, Please enjoy and comment, favorite or follow. See you again very soon! Keep an eye out for my other stories! Thanks! ~Nique**

CH. 10: THE AFTERMATHI woke up with my cheek pressed against Laito's cool, bare chest. I wanted to go back to sleep, but I couldn't figure out what had woken me up. I listened for the grandfather clock in the hallway; it was only eight, I didn't need to get up for night school for another two hours. Laito's chest was so smooth and cool, and his arms wrapped around me were so inviting, I never wanted to move. But again, a strange sound kept me from drifting back off to sleep in Laito's arms. Muffled moans broke the silence of the house, and I realized what had startled me awake. With my new, accelerated hearing, I was listening to Ayato and Yui getting it on from three bedrooms away. With a blush, I realized that meant that everyone else in the house had heard every moment of my lovemaking with Laito over the last two months. Shaking Laito awake, I blushed as I asked,

"Laito-san, have your brothers been able to hear us like that the whole time?" I was totally mortified. Laito yawned, exposing his sharp fangs as he stretched and then pulled me closer to him, cuddling me close. He pressed his lips to the top of my head in a good morning kiss as he listened quietly to the knocking of the bed against the wall and the soft moans coming from down the hall. He giggled.

"Of course, Neko-chan," he smiled down at me, "We are all vampires after all. But not when we made love in my special room, nfu~. I made sure that room was soundproofed, so no one would hear any of the bitch-chans scream," he murmured calmly. I was sure my face could have rivaled the coloring of a tomato, but I stretched up to press a kiss to Laito's lips anyway.

"You're just lucky I love you, silly boy," I teased, in a playful mood. Laito's face immediately sobered.

"Neko-chan, you promised you'd tell me more about this 'love' thing, right?" Laito asked, looking down at me seriously, even as he stroked the inside of my thigh soothingly. I moaned at the contact, having trouble focusing on the task at hand. The poor boy just couldn't help himself.

"Laito," I reprimanded, moving his hand away from my bare thighs. He tensed momentarily, looking down at me in awe.

"That's the first time you've said my name without the honorific, Neko-chan," he murmured, pressing his forehead to mine. I blushed. He tilted my chin up and pressed his lips to mine in a surprisingly chaste kiss this time.

"I really do love you, Neko-chan. I don't understand how, but I know that I can't think about anyone but you. When I look at your beautiful face, I want to ravage you until you can't sit, stand or walk for days... But I also want to be gentle, to cuddle you in my arms and kiss your soft, sweet lips forever. Your blood," he murmured, nipping at my bottom lips gently, "Your blood is the most intoxicating thing I've ever tasted, and it drives me wild. What is this feeling, Neko-chan?" he asked, his eyes expressing deep confusion. My eyes teared up at his tenderness but I smiled anyway.

"Boy, aren't you sappy today, Laito-san. I think, in order for me to explain love to you, I need to hear about what happened with your mother," I said cautiously. He drew in a sharp breath and I felt him shut down on me, as if a wall had gone up in his heart. But then he slowly exhaled, and he looked away as he began his tale.

"I don't... I don't like to talk about her, Neko-chan, but you deserve to know." He sighed, moving away from me and sitting up on the edge of the bed, his pale back to me as he sat hunched in the moonlight.

"My mother was the first and only other woman that I have ever loved the way I love you, Neko-chan," he began after a moment, "She was... a horrible person. She and I had a relationship that... I don't really want to explain. But she told me she loved me when I did what she wanted, and I believed her. But when I found her with other men... She could never be faithful to just me. When she burst into my piano room saying that Ayato was coming for her, that he was going to kill her, I promised her my protection... And then I finished what my brother had started. Officially, by the time Kanato-kun got to her she was already dead, but he lit the flames that erased any trace of my mother's existence. We each had a hand in her death, and my brothers have nearly forgotten her... But I haven't. I don't know if I ever can, Neko-chan," he said sadly, turning to meet my eyes.

In the moonlight, I saw the pain in his eyes and heard his silent plea for forgiveness, for comfort, for love. What could I do but wrap my arms around him? I knew that what his mother had done was a dark shadow that might always hang over our relationship, but I was willing to love Laito not in spite of his demons, but because he understood that I had my own, and loved me anyway.

"It's okay now, Laito-san. Your mother... I'm so sorry. You never had any parents who could teach you what true love meant. At least I had my mother, and I'll always carry those memories of her with me, but your memories of your mother... They haunt you even now. Laito-san, she didn't love you. Not the way a mother should love her child, or even the way a woman should love her lover. Will you let me explain what that love looks like to you?" I asked softly. Laito kissed me just as gently and nodded. I wiped away the tears he didn't realize had begun to flow and followed me to the bathroom.

I stopped in front of the double sinks, smiling at how messy one side was, and how immaculate the other appeared.

"Laito-san, love is when both sides of the bathroom are messy with dried toothpaste, hairspray and make-up stains on the counter top." Laito looked confused, but I simply turned on the shower and stepped inside, dragging Laito along with me.

"Love is when you shower together and neither of you finish until the water is cold because you've been messing around for so long," I continued, helping him bathe first me and then himself. Laito was surprisingly good, only begging for one round of shower sex. We dried off and dressed quickly, though we lingered in the closet.

"Love is when both sides of the closet are filled with clothes, and half of the drawers are filled with underwear and socks and the other half with accessories she can't live without," I explained, dragging him by the hand until he followed me down the hall, stopping outside of Ayato's bedroom, where we could perfectly hear the happy couple arguing affectionately about making another batch of takoyaki.

"Love is about arguments that end in kisses when you make up, not daggers, because you realize that the problem is never so big that you two can't work it out together."

We continued on past Kanato's open door, where the lilac-haired brother clutched Teddy tightly to his chest as he hummed a little tune and stared out the window.

"It's when you can't imagine life without the other person, and you never want to be separated from their side," I whispered this time.

We walked quickly past Reiji's laboratory, in case he decided to experiment on us.

"In love, each person has their own hobbies and interests," I explained, leading Laito out into the garden where Subaru was plucking roses and staring up into the empty tower where his mother had once been held.

"But everything reminds you of the other person."

Near the lake, Shu slept underneath a shady tree, his headphones stuck in his ears, as always.

"It's when your favorite sound is your lover's voice, and you want to hear it on repeat every moment of every day," I murmured.

Back inside, we sat down at the piano bench and Laito began to play softly. He looked like he was thinking about a lot of things. He paused.

"Was that how my mother was supposed to love me?" he asked. I shook my head, settling my hands on top of his.

"Your mother should have smiled when she saw you play with your brothers, and praised your poorly-drawn pictures, just because you made them for her. She should have treated you to ice cream and read you all bedtime stories, and sung to you when you were sad or scared. She should have brought you soup and kissed your brow when you were sick, and cuddled you close when you fell and hurt yourself. She should have celebrated your accomplishments and kept you in line when you were naughty. She should have taken the time to know you and all of your gifts and talents, and thought of you before herself. She should have been willing to put her life on the line for you... But she didn't. And I'm sorry you never knew the real love of a mother," I whispered the last part, my eyes filling with tears. Laito sighed and began to play again, silent for a long moment.

"I wrote this one for you, you know," he said finally, his fingers stroking the ivory keys like none I had ever seen, his eyes closed as he played from his heart for the first time since I had moved into the strange house.

"I wrote it because I love you, Kimi-chan. Truly, I do. And I wanted to see you smile," he added, gazing into my eyes once again as the song ended. I smiled up at the man I loved.

"And this is true love, Laito-san... That I get to spend every day for the rest of my immortally long life with you. And just being with you makes me so happy," I murmured, reaching up to kiss him softly, moaning as he deepened the kiss.

"Neko-chan? Can we go make love again?" he asked, already carrying me back up to his bedroom. I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Only if I get to top this time," I teased back. A wide grin split Laito's face, making his eyes brighten as he resembled the Cheshire Cat.

"Just the first time, Neko-chan. You still need to be punished, nfu~" he giggled.

It turns out, sex is even better when you're both in love.


End file.
